Brallie smut
by PercyFosterMellark
Summary: It's something all Brallie shippers need a little more of... Brallie smut. Don't deny it. Just a bunch of random stories of Brallie smut. *Will take requests*
1. Little black dress

_Little black dress just walked into the room._

I see her walk in with some of her friends from across the full bar, and I can only make one clear thought. That I want her, and I don't care about anything else, or my current girlfriend who had already disappeared with a drunk guy. It was over anyways. I watch her as she scans the crowd with her brown eyes before they land on me, and I can't help but smirk.

_Makin' heads turn. Can't stop looking at you._

Vico notices me staring, and I can hear the smile in his voice when he sees who I'm looking at. I expect him to tell me that I have a terrible taste in girls, but I can't help but like her brown wavy hair, or the outline of her nose. This girl is... Attractive. I can't peel my eyes off of her. I watch closely as one of her friends whispers into her ear, then nod her head towards me.

"She's hot, dude. Hotter then Lou," Vico tells me, slamming two drinks in front of me before taking a drag from his cigarette. "I'd go after her now. Other people are staring at her too."

I look around, only to see that he's right. All of the boys in here are staring at her right now, probably the shape of her body, and to be honest, it is good. But I can't stop staring at her face, something tell me to know more about her. No matter what it takes.

Vico has already disappeared, probably with the blonde girl who was flirting with him since we got here. We didn't plan to get drunk tonight, but it looks like staying sober is out the window tonight. I take the drinks that Vico gave me, and make my way towards her, ignoring the short brunette standing next to her.

"I'm Brandon," I tell her, surprised by how confident I sound. By now I would have made a fool of myself. I hold the beer out to her. "Care for a drink?"

She gives me a lopsided smile as she takes it, taking a small sip. "Thanks." Now that she's closer, I know that I've made the right choice to talk to her. She seems... Different is safe to say, I guess.

"No name?" I ask, and she just laughs as her friend disappears.

"Callie." She offers, and I smile, running my fingers through my hair, only to notice her staring at me, and I smirk.

"Find me hot or something?" I ask her, the alcohol already affecting me, and Callie just shrugs, leaning against the wall behind her.

"Attractive, I guess. I was kinda jealous when my sister was staring at you."

Sister. Probably the girl who just disappeared. "She seems kinda young."

"Just turned eighteen. Yeah, I guess she is. But it's not her first time in a bar. When I first met her, I almost got kicked out because she went to a party and got drunk."

"Oh. So you were adopted?"

"All of us. I have two moms," Callie gives me a small sad smile, and I feel bad for asking so many questions. "A younger brother who went into the system with me."

By the tone of her voice, I asked to many touchy questions, and she's about to say something, that she should find her sister and leave, but I don't want her too. I want her to stay.

_It's too late, it's too late to go home_.

"Hey, don't go yet," I say, and I can tell that she's surprised by me stoping her, my hand wrapping around her bare arm, her skin warm against mine. "It's too late. Now I really wanna know you."

I order both of us another drink, and wait for her to tell me more about her, and she does. She tells me about how her father was drunk when him and her mother were in a car crash. How she went from house to house before she met her mothers, Stef and Lena. The next thing she tells me is a surprise.

"A few houses before them, it was good too you know. There was this boy and he was super nice and everything. You know how it ends from there," Callie lets out a small laugh. "Nobody believes that the poor foster girl was raped."

"I believe you." I mumble, looking into her eyes. She is telling the truth. Nobody would lie about something like that.

"Well, I wanna hear about you." She says, ordering another drink.

"No more drinks," I whisper into her ear, pulling her body against mine. "I don't want you to get completely wasted."

"And I want another drink."

"I'll get you another one. After you dance for me."

"W-what?"

"Dance for me." I whisper, kissing her neck gently before I can stop myself, and pull her closer to me.

_I wanna see the way you move for me, baby._

"Y-you want me to dance with you?" Callie stutters, and I shake my.

"Not with. For."

Callie seems to actually think about it, crossing her arms over her chest. "So if I dance for you, you'll buy me a drink and let me get 100% drunk?"

I nod, pulling out a twenty to prove my point, and she shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. "Nope."

"Why not?" I ask, leaning against the bar. Callie sighs, looking at me.

"I barely know you."

I suddenly get to my feet, and turn her around, my hands resting on her hips. "I bet you know how to dance. It can't be that hard." I whisper into her ear.

"I'm not dancing. Maybe if you buy me another drink." Callie whispers, and I barely hear her as she presses her body against mine. A small moan escapes me, and my hands move from her waist, pushing her hair to the side as I start to kiss is lightly, "Or can we go somewhere else?" She asks as a small moan escapes me.

"I- uh, I live a few minutes away from here." I stutter, thinking about my apartment that I just got, thankful that I have it now.

"Okay. Take me there."

I smirk, taking her hand. "With pleasure." I say, leading her out of the bar, thankful for the cold crispy air. It'll help me clear my brain more while we walk.

The walk is silent until I open my door, and her lips are suddenly against mine. I just met her, but I feel like I've known her for years. I kiss her back with just as much force, taking her face in my hands to deepen the kiss as I run my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opens up eagerly.

I don't know how we ended up from my front door to the kitchen, but I don't mind as I easily lift her up, and her legs wrap around my waist. Her soft lips find mine again, wrapping her arms around my neck. The alcohol is making my movements bolder, and I surprise myself when I kiss her neck, sucking gently, and she moans.

Callie and I just met, but I honestly don't care. I want her. Right now. I kiss her neck again, and one of my hands rest on her thigh, sliding underneath her dress, and her breathing hitches. I'm glad she didn't wear this with tights.

"Brandon." She whimpers, and I can't help but smirk, slowly moving my hand higher.

Hearing my name come from her like that is a huge turn on. "Say it again." I murmur as my other hand tugs gently at one of the dress straps. It needs to come off. Right now. I start to kiss down to her collarbone, sucking gently.

"Brandon, I-" She stops as I start to slide the straps off her shoulders, and I start to unzip the back, until she stops me. I look at her confused, and she pulls my shirt above my head before pulling the waist band of my jeans.

"No," I mumble against her lips as her hands find my chest. "Not now." Callie starts to pull off her dress, and I help, throwing it somewhere behind me. I find myself staring before I kiss her again roughly, biting her lower lip as I push her legs apart. My fingers dance along her leg slowly.

"Stop teasing me."

I smirk again, but listen to her and slide two fingers into her, and she rolls her hips against my hand. "No," I growl, sucking on the skin under her ear, not caring if I leave a mark. "Don't do that."

"Then you do something!" Callie whispers, running her nails along my chest.

"With pleasure," I mumble, pumping my fingers into her, causing a loud moan to escape her. "Shh. These walls are like paper. You have to be quiet."

"Fuck, Brandon," She says, her nails digging into my sides. "Oh go-"

I cut her off by kissing her, pulling her body closer to mine. I pump my fingers into her faster, and her arms wrap around my neck as her fingers pull at my hair. I pull my fingers out of her, and lift her up easily, bringing her to my room. At this point, I really could careless about the noise.

Callie pulls me on top of her, and my bare chest comes into contact with fabric. She's still wearing her damn bra. I basically rip the fabric off of her before I kiss her chest, sucking gently. "Brandon, I swear to god if yo-"

I chuckle, looking at her. "Babe, relax. You're gonna get what you want."

"You do this way too slow." Callie says, and I stop, looking up at her.

I don't answer her, instead I push into her slowly, and her nails run down my sides roughly. I thrust into her hard, and a moan escapes her lips. Callie kisses me, her fingers tugging at my hair as I thrust into her again.

When I wake up the next morning, it doesn't surprise me that Callie isn't in my bed next to me. The clothes that I ripped off of her body last night are nowhere to be seen. I don't blame her. Most of the time, this would be a one time stand. The only problem is that she's different.

Like the idiot I am I take a shower and go straight to the bar, in hopes of being able to see her again. I find a dark corner where nobody else is, and scan every single face I can see. After a few hours my phone vibrates and I have to go to work.

The next day I do the same thing. And on Wednesday. The next thing I know is that a week pasts by, and slowly a month of scanning the crowd even though I know that there's no way I'll be to see her again.

It's a Tuesday. Well I think it is when I see it again. The familiar curly shoulder length brown hair and the same solid brown eyes. The next thing I know is that I'm pushing through all of the people trying to get to her, and I do.

"Hey," I say, grabbing her arm roughly, pulling her out of the bar. I plan on making sure that I never go here again with her. I don't want her to get drunk and go off having sex with some other guy. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Brandon, let go of me!" I ignore her as I drag her into a restaurant. "What the hell do you want from me?" She demands as I basically shove her into the chair at an empty table.

"You're not going to that bar ever again."

"So what if we got drunk and had sex? I left you alone that's what you wanted, right?"

I let out a small laugh as I shake my head. "No that not what I wanted. I wanted you to stay."

"Why?"

I just smirk at her, and shrug. "Because there's something different about you," I tell her when I realize what she's wearing. The black dress that started all of this. "I actually like you."

* * *

I will take requests cause I'll probably run out of ideas by like the third one. Review your requests and I'll try to get them done as soon as possible.


	2. Family reunions

My eyes scan the full house as I wrap my arm around Lou's waist and pull her closer to me. When the invitation came two weeks ago in the mail, I groaned and wanted to throw it out. Stef and Lena decided to throw another Christmas party. My old house filled with moms weird friends, some of my "cousins" and a now five year old Frankie.

Lou's the one who made the choice to come here. Instead of staying in our apartment in Colorado during our tour break, she got both of us plane tickets and dragged me to the airport yesterday night.

"I would not talk to anybody if I were you," I whisper into her ear as I take off my jacket. "They're all moms friends."

Lou just smiles as I start scanning the house again, knowing that I'll have to look upstairs as well if I want to find what I'm looking for. Callie probably wouldn't be here anyways, with being all the way in New York or something like that.

Jesus is the first one to see us when he comes down the stairs, Frankie on his back, giggling and saying something about a dragon. "Hey bro. Long time no see."

I can't but help but smile. "Yeah. Long time no see. How's Haley?" I ask when I realize that she's nowhere to be found.

"Oh god. Don't get me started on her."

I just laugh, and Frankie jumps off his back. "Brandon!"

"Hey princess," I say, picking her up easily. "Jude keeping you company?" I ask her.

"And Connor!" Frankie tells me happily, and I raise my eyebrow.

"Connor?" I ask, surprised that Jude and Connor are still together. They might as well just get married now. "Does he let you play video games with them?"

"Yeah! We were until Jesus came home!"

"That's great. Do you still play the piano?"

Frankie nods. "Yeah. Moms like it when I do. They think I'll be as good as you someday. But I can't sing."

I laugh again as I put her down. "You're already better than me."

Frankie runs off into the kitchen, and Jesus looks at me. "Do moms know that you're here?"

"No. I told them that I might not be able to make it, but Lou dragged me all the way here."

"Aw, man. It isn't that bad to see everybody here again. I can't remember the last time we even ate dinner together." Jesus says, and I want to laugh. Jesus used to hate these kind of things, and now he's telling me that they aren't that bad.

"I guess your right," I say, giving in to the look on his face, and run my fingers through my hair. This can't be that bad. After all, he's right. I can't remember the last time we are dinner together. I'm too busy with touring, Marina and Jesus are in college. Callie's in New York with her own photograph company or something like that. And Jude is starting his senior year of School next year. "Where's Mariana?"

"Oh, she's on the phone with Callie, I think. She's complaining to her about being stuck with all of us without her."

"Typical Mariana." I mutter, and then I hear yelling.

"Brandon! You said you weren't gonna come!" Mariana shouts before wrapping her arms around me. I chuckle before I hug her back when I regain my balance.

"Jesus told me you were just complaining about being stuck with me."

"I didn't want to be stuck with him. Come on, moms don't know that you're here. They'll be so happy when they see you." Mariana says, grabbing my hand and leading me to the kitchen, where I'm rewarded with a lot more people.

"Brandon!" Stef and Lena say happily when they see me, and I can't help but smile at them. I haven't seen them in almost six months, and I really did miss them.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm here."

* * *

I pull Lou onto my lap, not caring about the people around me. They're too busy talking anyways. "Brandon, what are you do-" Lou stops suddenly when my lips brush against the soft skin just under her ear: Her weakness.

"Kissing my beautiful girlfriend," I whisper as I push her hair to the side, trailing down her neck slowly. "Is that okay?"

"W-what? Yeah... That's fine." Lou mumbles, causing me to smirk.

The front door flies open, and more people barge in, leaving their coats on the floor. "Brandon!" Lena calls, and I look up suddenly, wishing that Lou would agree to go back to the hotel for the rest of the night. "Will you bring these to your room?"

Lou is suddenly on her feet, and I just nod, taking the coats out of her hands, going up the stairs. "I'll be right back." I tell Lou.

The upstairs looks exactly the same it does the last time I saw it. So does my room, as side from my keyboard, which I take on tour with me. Besides from that, everything is still the same. My dresser, my closest, my Gandalf poster hanging on my wall. I throw the pile of jackets onto my bed, and start looking through my old stack of CD's

I hear my door open, I don't react to it, thinking that it might be Lou, who probably got bored downstairs. "Oh. Sorry."

On instinct, I turn around and look at the girl behind me, her hand resting on the doorknob. She looks the same. The only difference is that her hair is longer.

"Callie?" I feel so stupid being surprised to see her. But to be honest, I didn't think that I would. "We didn't know if you were gonna come."

Callie lets out a small laugh, her hand falling from the doorknob. "You can thank Wyatt."

I let out a small chuckle, and run my fingers through my hair, trying to not let the mention of his name make me upset. Wyatt and I, well, we aren't exactly best friends. Callie is the first one to move again, her fingers slowly running along my desk as she comes closer. "I remember when you would listen to your music when you were mad," She says quietly, and I bite the inside of my mouth to stop myself from doing anything. "I always thought that you were mad at me, and I'd always talk to Wyatt about it."

"I could never be mad at you," I tell her, my hand resting on her bare arm. "It was because I was mad at myself. For... Letting you go so easily. I should want to protect you-" I choke on the words, them seeming useless to tell her now. "To protect you from the sort of boys who want to do to you exactly what I want to do to you."

I hear her breath catch, and she's still staring at me like I'm crazy. Ever since she started to officially date Wyatt, I never told her exactly what I was feeling. I just didn't see any sense in it.

"What exactly do you want to do to me?" Callie whispers, and I want to press her against the wall and kiss her roughly, but I manage to put the thought in the back of my mind as I swallow, working up enough courage to do what I want too.

I could not stop myself. I lean down, my lips grazing her ear as I rest my hands on her hips. "I could show you." I murmur.

I feel her shiver, and her eyes challenged me, like she actually thought that I would never do anything. The adrenaline in my blood, mixed with desire and the recklessness of despair, and I push her against my dresser.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," I whisper, and when she says nothing, her eyes still challenging me, I brush my lips against her hollow of her temple. "Or now." I murmur as my mouth finds her her cheek, "Or now." My lips trace the line of her jaw and she arches against me, her fingers digging into my sides.

Callie's small, panting breaths are driving me crazy, and I put my lips over hers gently whispering, telling, not asking, "Now."

And I kiss her, gently at first, testing, waiting for her to push me away from her, to mutter something about Wyatt. But suddenly her hands are fists in the back of my shirt, her chest pressing against mine.

Before I can stop myself, I pull my shirt over my head, not caring about who could walk in any second and see us. It's been almost two years since I've seen her, and I plan on making time I see her again worth it. My hands are already under her shirt, pushing up the fabric, wanting everything between us gone. I kiss the crook of her neck, sucking gently, and she moans, her body pressing against mine.

Her bra is still in the way, and I start to side the strap off of her shoulder, my hands sliding down her sides, and she moans. My fingers keep sliding up and down her smooth torso, feeling the slender fabric of her bra on the sides.

"Brandon." Callie whimpers against my lips, and I smile, my lips trailing to her jawline. Her hands slowly sliding up my chest, and when I suck her neck gently, her nails digging into my skin. This time, a moan escapes me.

As my fingers slide down around her hips and to the front, her whole body twitches and leaps.

"Not good?" I ask.

"No," Callie says, breathlessly. "Really good." She murmurs, and I smirk.

"Where?" I whisper into her ear, running a finger along the side of her hips. "Here?"

"No."

My fingers slip more to the front to a spot right where her legs merged with her abs, and as my fingers touch it, she leaps again. "I think we found a spot, Ms. Jacobs." I murmur, brushing my lips against her collarbone.

"I want to find one of your spots now." Callie whispers as her fingers trail down my back, and I shiver. Once her fingers reach the small part of my back, pressing gently, I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. I can hear the smile in her voice. "I think we found a spot, ."

One of my hands travel down to the waistband of her jeans, tugging on them gently. "I want to find another spot." I murmur, my hand sliding past the waistband and run over her thigh. Her breathing hitches, arching her body against mine.

She's still wearing her bra, and I start kissing her collarbone, my hands sliding up her back, fumbling with the clasp. "Need help?" Callie whispers into my ear, her lips brushing against my neck.

I don't say anything, but her hands find mine and undo the clasp for me, kissing me hungrily as her hands find my hair. I don't know how much time we already wasted, but I don't care. My hands rest on her waist, and I start to unbutton her jeans, surprised when she doesn't stop me. I thought that maybe she would be worrying about somebody walking in, but I don't say anything. Callie kicks her jeans off, my hands already resting on her thighs, slowly moving forward, waiting for her to stop me. When she doesn't show any signs of being uncomfortable, I slide a finger into her. Then slowly a second. She's so tight.

"Fuck, Brandon." Callie whispers, her nails digging into my shoulders. I only get more turned on when I hear my name come from her, and I start pumping my fingers into her. Callie's lips brush against my neck, causing me to pump my fingers into her faster, and she moans.

"Fuck!" Callie says loudly, and I cover her mouth with mine, her hands starting to push down my jeans.

"You have to be quiet." I murmur.

"I don't care, Foster. You started this and I swear to god if you ar-"

I cut her off, not able not hide my smile, laughing. "I get it. Somebody is needy today." Callie starts to say something else, but I kiss her again, making her shut up. I want to stay like this for a long time, but with Lou and Wyatt downstairs, it forces me to face reality.

I quickly forget about them as Callie pulls on my jeans, starting to unbutton them, pushing them off, my boxers soon to follow. I don't waste anytime, and push into her, her nails digging into my sides.

"Brandon." Callie says breathlessly, her hips moving against mine. I picked up a heavier rhythm, knowing full-well how Callie likes it. My pace increases as the volume of her moans did. My name falls effortlessly from her lips in whispers, breathless, pleasured moans.

"Brandon, I'm g-gonna…" She stutters, too overwhelmed to finish her sentence, but I know what she was saying.

"I know, baby; I know…" I exhaled, brushing the damp hairs from her face.

Her back suddenly arches, a single, loud 'Brandon' leaving her mouth. I continue my hard and heavy pace through her orgasm. She was spent, but I was almost there. I finally hit the finish line, my thrusts slowed and gentle. I pull out of her, both of us still breathing heavily.

"When's the next time moms are throwing a party?"


	3. Truth or Dare

"You know that Brandon is only going to say truth." Jesus says, looking at Mariana, drinking whatever I told her not to drink. I made the mistake of having one beer myself, because I just stare at him.

"Fuck you. Dare." I say impulsively, looking at the rest of the people in our group. My ex girlfriend Tayla, Vico and my best friend Callie. And a wasted Luke, but he really doesn't count.

Mariana giggles as Jesus raises his eyebrow, clearly surprised that I even said dare. I rip the cup of beer out of Mariana hand and throw it behind me. I don't need moms to get mad at me when I get home with the twins. "Just tell me the damn dare already."

"I... I dare you to kiss Callie!" Mariana slurs, and Callie who's sitting next to me is just as surprised as I am. Callie and I are best friends. Like brother and sister.

"Wh- what?" I stutter, looking at Mariana again, shaking my head. "She's my best friend I can't just kiss her."

"I have a boyfriend." Callie adds on, and I sigh. Wyatt and I aren't the closest. He just seems to think that he has to do anything to make Callie forget about me.

"See, I told you he wouldn't do it." Jesus says as everybody else starts laughing.

"Hell no! Fuck off! I'll do it!" I say, grabbing everybody's attention again, and I know I surprised Callie as well.

"Wh-what?" She asks as she looks at me, and I sigh.

"Well, uh do you mind? Because I know that you're dating Wyatt and I don't want to ruin things between you guys. And I, uh, do you mind?" I say quickly, and Callie raises her eyebrow, clearly confused by my actions.

"Wyatt doesn't have to know." Callie says, shrugging, and I'm surprised. Ever since her problem with Liam, she's been happy with Wyatt, and I don't want to change that. Before I can even say anything else, she's already on her knees. I get onto my knees, looking over her even though I've seen her a thousand times. I can't help but smirk when I realize she's staring at me, and I shake my head. This is my best friend.

Callie's the one who starts the kiss, her soft lips moving against mine. On instinct, I wrap one of my arms around her waist, pulling her closer until our chests are touching. I'm surprised that she's still kissing me, and even more surprised when her tongue slides into my mouth. And to be honest I don't mind. Her hands brush against my skin when they ball my shirt in them, and without thinking I jerk my hips forward at her touch.

"Woah," Mariana giggles from across the room, making me remember where we are, and my face heats up. "I said kiss, not make out. You just made out with your best friend."

"Shut up." I grumble, staring at my feet, and everybody laughs again, and I look over at Callie, who's face is just a red as mine.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Jesus says, and suddenly Callie is on her feet, disappearing into the bathroom. Everybody looks at me like they expect me to go after her, and I just sigh as I get to my feet.

"Keep playing." I grumble again, feeling guilty for even playing this damn game with Callie. I would've said dare eventually, and with a sister like Mariana the only dare she could give me is to kiss her. Besides I'm tired of the attention.

Everybody gladly turns their attention back to the game as I knock awkwardly on the door. "I'm fine." Callie voice splinters the wood, and I sigh.

"Are you sure?" I ask, running my fingers through my hair, staring blankly at the boring white door. "I didn't... uh, I didn't really plan on for it to go that far."

The door flies open, and I step in, closing the door behind me. "That's okay," I hear Callie whisper. "I'm the one who started it anyways."

I don't know what comes over me. I grew up being friends with Callie, and one dumbass game of truth or dare makes me realize that I don't see her as just a friend. I take her face in my hands and kiss her, not caring what she'll think or if somebody will walk in any minute.

Just like moments ago, her skin brushes against mine when hands ball my shirt in her hands, and she's pulling it over my head. I kiss her jawline as her hands run along my chest, and I pull her closer, hating the small gap between us.

My hands find her thighs, and I lift her up onto the counter easily, running my fingers along the waistband of her shorts. "These are going to have to come off." I murmur, and she doesn't stop me as I start to push them off of her hips. Callie's hands find my jeans, pulling me closer to her.

I kiss her neck lightly as her small hands start to unbutton my jeans, and after knowing Callie almost my entire life, I don't question her actions. She would never even be doing this unless it's something she knows she wants. I slide into her, her nails digging into my shoulders. "Fuck." She moans lightly.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper into her ear, thrusting into her again.

I can feel the smile on Callie's lips as her fingers wove through my hair, kissing me again. She pulls at the ends gently, and I moan into the kiss, not being able to help it. "Br-Brandon. "

I groan and bury my face into her neck, thrusting into her harder, causing more moans to come from her.

"F-Fuck, Callie. I-" I stop talking suddenly, kissing her again, forgetting where we are, and thrust into her again.

"Fuck, Brandon."

"God, Callie," I murmur into her neck, our bodies still pressed against each other. "You're fucking amazing."

"Uh, guys?" Jesus says awkwardly through the door. "You know that Mariana only dared you guys to kiss, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Her small smile makes me want to forget about Tayla, her brown eyes looking at me, and for the first time, I'm the one catching her stare at me.

"Hey," Callie says softly, like she's afraid of talking too loud. But I'm too surprised. Callie Quinn is talking to me. The pretty rich girl with a boyfriend from the football team is talking to me. To my face. "My dad, he, uh, he saw your offer to help with yard work. Brandon Foster, right?"

"Uh, oh yeah, that's me," I say awkwardly, surprised that a man like Robert Quinn would want my help. "When does he want me to start?"

Callie looks at me, not saying anything, and I think that I said something wrong. "Next week," She eventually says. "Need the address?"

"Uh, no. I've been to your house before." I tell her before thinking about how weird it would sound to her, but she doesn't say anything about it.

"I'm Callie, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I say, rubbing the back of my next nervously. A job offer from Robert Quinn and his daughter talking to me. "And, uh, tell your dad that I'll start Monday."

Callie doesn't answer as she walks away, but I know she heard me. I probably was too nervous around her, and it doesn't bother me that much anyways.

* * *

"Robert Quinn offered you a job?" My mother demands, clearly upset about the idea. "Is he even going to pay you?"

"I don't know," I say quietly, looking down at me food, embarrassed. She doesn't understand that I'm going to Mack money by playing piano. "I took it on an impulse."

"Brandon, this is _Robert Quinn._"

I sigh angrily, shaking my head. "Mom. I know. Maybe he isn't that bad. Besides, I know his daughter." I look over at Lena, who is leaning against the counter, quietly listening to everything we say. "Lena, come on! Tell mom it's not that big of a deal!"

"Stef, maybe yo-"

"This is Robert Quinn."

"And I'll never be able to play piano again the way I used too! So let me do it!"

Stef and Lena both stare at me in shock, and even I am surprised by my anger and my words, but it's the truth. I'll never be able to play the way I used to.

* * *

The dirt in front of me only makes me angrier, and I decide to take my anger out on it, digging the shovel into it. So much stuff to do for him. I surprised Robert when I showed up at his door thirty minutes ago, a day early, but I didn't care. I had to get out of my house. It's barely 6 in the morning, and my shirt already clings to my body, wet with sweat.

"Hey, Brandon?" Robert calls, and I look up to see him next to his car in his suit and coffee in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Don't work too hard! Get yourself some water when you need it!" Then he's in his car, driving away and I sigh, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. I really should've thought it through when I took up the offer. His backyard is huge.

Half of his yard is still covered in branches and garbage, no doubt from the last party he had, and his grass desperately needs to be mowed. Sighing I grab my earbuds and put on my music before getting a garbage bag.

When I decided that most of the yard is clean of garbage, I start piling the broken tree branches and wish that I can throw them into their neighbors backyard, but I just waste more time by bringing them to the front of the house. I'm surprised when I see Callie walk out of the door, a cup in her hand. Probably has nothing better to do then watch a teenage boy clean her backyard.

"Water?" Callie asks, holding the cup towards me, and I shake my head, bending over to pick another pile of wood. "Brandon, you've been doing this since six in the morning. I think you can drink a cup of water."

"What time is it?" I ask as I give in, pulling out my earbuds as I take the cup from her hand.

"Almost eleven."

"Thanks for the water. But don't you have anything better to do then staying around here all day and watch me?"

Callie just shrugs as she looks at the cup in my hand. "Are you actually going to drink that?"

I wipe my forehead again before I take a sip of the water, just realizing how dry my throat is. "Thanks." I mumble again, putting my earbuds back in my ears, and she goes back inside. I peel off my shirt and stuff it into my pocket, staring the lawnmower. As it roars to life, I see Callie and her younger sister watching me as I start pushing it across their huge piece of grass.

Callie comes out of her house again when I finish mowing the lawn. "Want lunch?"

"No I'm go-"

"Brandon, if you work out here for another minute, I will feel like a complete asshole," Callie says, crossing her arms over her chest. When I don't say anything, she sighs. "I'm not leaving until you agree to come inside."

I roll my eyes at her stubbornness start pushing the mower again, leaving it at the side of their house. When I get back, she's still standing there, her arms still crossed over her chest. Her eyes are on me, and I decide that it wouldn't be a complete asshole move if I look at her. Pajama shorts. A tank top.

"You're still here." I say once I pull my eyes away from her body.

"I said I was going to stay here until you agree to come inside," Callie tells me, picking up the water bottle at her feet. "I figured this would last longer than the cup."

"Just go back inside. I'm at work. It's called work for a reason."

"Brandon, please. I feel like such a bitch just watching you work."

"Don't say that," I say quickly, shaking my head, running my fingers through my hair. "You're way too nice."

"I'll make you lunch," Callie offers desperately. "Please come in before you collapse of heat stroke."

Callie's eyes seem to beg me, and I sigh, giving in. "Fine," I say, grabbing her hand on a impulsive thought, and start walking towards her back door. I look back at her, and suddenly let go of her hand. Way to go, Brandon. "What's for lunch?" I ask quickly, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Mac n cheese." Callie tells me cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Unless you want biscuits and gravy," Callie says, already getting a box of pasta out. "The only two things that I can actually cook."

I can't help but smile, leaning against the counter. "No, Mac n cheese is good. I can't remember the last time I ate it."

"That, Foster, is something we are going to change." Callie says, putting water on the stove, and I can't help but stare at her. Something about the way she said Foster wants me to kiss her.

"Oh, really?" I ask playfully as I notice a piano sitting in the living room. "You have a piano?"

"Wh- oh yeah. I know a little bit. I'm more of a guitar person though. Do you play?"

"Used to." I grumble, hating myself for even bringing it up. Ever since the accident with Vico, I do my best to forget about the piano.

"Used to?" Callie asks, looking at me, and I nod.

"My hand's all messed up now. It got slammed in a car door."

The expression on Callie's hand makes me wish that I didn't even tell her, and her lips curve into a frown, and I'm standing there, wanting to tell her that it's okay. Callie stares right at me, and then suddenly she gives me a small smile, and pulls out her phone. "Give me a song."

"Uh, what do you have?" I ask awkwardly, and Callie just shrugs.

"Horrible music, sadly." I can't help but laugh, lacing my fingers with hers, the image of her having a boyfriend disappearing from my head as I pull her closer to me.

"That's okay, the water is gonna take forever to boil," I tell her as I hear the first few notes of Let it go. "Tell me you have the Lion King too."

"But you can't dance to it," Callie says, laughing as I wrap on of my arms around her waist, looking through the music on her phone. "You can't dance to Frozen either, turn it off."

"All I see is Disney music. God, where have you been all my life? Mulan? Hercules? Jeez."

Callie takes the phone out of my hand, looking through it. A few seconds later she successfully finds a song, which I assume is not from a Disney movie.

It's a song that I don't recognize, but I don't care. I'm just surprised by how comfortable Callie is being around me. I thought that she would be more... guarded.

We don't have to be ordinary.

Make your best mistakes.

'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry.

So baby be the life of the party.

It's a the only part of the song that I can make out before Callie's fingers link through mine again, and I forget that the music is even playing. "Which hand was it?" She asks quietly, running her thumb along my fingers softly, like she's afraid to hurt me.

At first, I'm confused about what she's talking about, and I just close my eyes, resting my forehead against hers. "Right." I mumble, pushing the memories of that night out of my head.

Callie lets go of my left hand, and I just stand there, not asking her about what she's doing. All I know is that I don't want her to stop. "I'm sorry," Callie whispers, and I want to say something about it not mattering any more, but it does. "I wish I could make it better."

I don't respond to that. There's the surgery, but if things go wrong, then I'd never be able to play again, if it's classical music or not. The next action surprises me so much, I didn't think Callie would ever show this much affection towards me.

Her hot breath is on my fingers as she kisses them slowly, and I want to stop her and remind her about her boyfriend, but then at the same time I don't want her to stop.

"Callie? Sophia?" A woman's voice reaches my ears, and Callie and I look at each other.

"I'm in the kitchen, mom!" Callie calls back, and I run my fingers through my hair awkwardly as the woman come in. I should Callie's mom.

"Oh! You must be Brandon," She says, a smile on her face. "I'm Colleen, Robert's wife. And the girls mother, but I guess you already figured that out."

I hold out my hand, and she takes it. "Yeah, I'm Brandon. I should be able to start building the fence tomorrow."

"I have a better idea," Colleen says happily. "You can come over for dinner."

* * *

"So, Brandon, why are you doing this. I know that your family isn't struggling. Is the money for college?" Robert asks, and I stare at my plate awkwardly, trying to figure out what I would tell him.

"For college," I finally say, my hand resting on Callie's thigh, and she stops talking to whoever is sitting next to her for a few seconds. "Better to start now than later." I tell him and he nods.

"Callie talks about you a lot. That's why I decided to give you the job."

I give him a small smile, though this is news to me. My hand slides higher, and Callie turns her attention to Robert and I's conversation. "Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah. Callie, you told me that I should let Brandon have the job, right?"

"Oh, uh y-yeah," Callie stutters, and I know she's trying her hardest to not say something to me. "He can play piano too."

Robert looks at me, clearly surprised, like he expected me to not do anything else. "You can?"

I only nod in response, not sure of what he's thinking. "Well, Brandon, you won't mind playing, right?"

I look over a Callie, who gives me a small smile, and I sigh. "Now?"

"Now."

I get up, and sit down at the piano, staring at the black and white keys. "I, uh, what do you want me to play?"

"Anything." Robert says, his eyes still on me. I look over at Callie, who's giving me a small smile. Judging by the look on her face, she really wants me to play. That's why she told her dad. Sighing, I start to play, not exactly sure why. I could've just told him that I don't play anymore. But instead I sit there, and play the easiest song that I know.

Once I finish, Callie gives me a smile. "That was great." She whispers into my ear when I sit down.

"I bet the kisses made it better."

A hour later Callie is dragging me into her room. "If I'm with them for another minute, I swear that I-"

"Callie," I say as she closes the door behind her. "You don't have to explain. I think your family hates me."

Callie laughs, shaking my head. "My dad likes you. My mom already loves you, and my sister thinks you're cute."

"Well, am I?"

Callie stares at me for a few seconds before she says anything. "No, you're way more than cute. You... you're attractive." She mutters, and I smile.

"So you like it when I do this?" I ask her quietly, my hands sliding down her sides.

"Y-yeah." She stutters, biting her lip, and have to remind myself that her family is downstairs.

"How 'bout this?" I ask, running my fingers along the waistband of her jeans, hooking them in the belt loops and pulls her towards me.

Callie doesn't answer me, but she nods, and I smirk. "And this?" I whisper into her ear, and kiss her neck gently, not sure of her response. Her hands rest on my chest, but she doesn't stop me.

"What about me?" She murmurs, and at first I'm confused, but then I smile.

"I think you're beautiful."

"So..." Callie whispers, her hands running down my chest, sliding underneath the fabric. "You like it when I do this?" She asks as she balls my shirt in her hands, tugging at it.

I swallow before I answer, not wanting to sound like an asshole, but it's the truth. "Yeah," Without thinking, I pull my shirt over my head, and Callie bites her lip, and I force myself to not do anything. "But it'd feel better if you kiss me."

Callie doesn't say anything, or seem to be surprised by what I say, and I want to take it back, but at the same time I don't. I'm surprised when her lips are against mine, but I don't care. I wrap my arms around her waist, her fingers finding my hair. Her tongue runs along my lip before she pulls away.

"Like that?" Callie asks quietly, and I know that she knows what she's doing. Making me want her about a thousand times more than I did a second ago.

"Like that," I confirm, not able to stop my smile. "Do I get another one?"

"Maybe," Callie answers, brushing her lips against mine. "If you finish what you started."

"You mean this?" I whisper, kissing her collarbone, my fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Callie doesn't answer, and I pull it over her head, pushing her onto her bed, sucking on her neck gently.

"Brandon." Callie moans, her hips bucking against mine.

My hands start to unbutton her jeans, pulling them over her hips, throwing it wherever. "T-this is okay, right?" I ask suddenly, remembering what Robert told me earlier. About that asshole.

Callie's fingers find my hair as she kisses me again, not saying anything, and can't help but smile against her lips. She has no idea how many times she surprises me. My hand moves down her body, sliding underneath her underwear. I throw the fabric carelessly again, I let my lips go to her neck, biting and sucking until I knew she was going insane.

"Please." Is all she moans before I slip two fingers deep inside of her. She moans loudly, her back arching off the bed to the point where she was pressed against me and I keep my fingers still for a moment. Just as she begins to fall back to the mattress, I start pumping my fingers slowly. Another loud moan filled the room as I rest my forehead against hers. "Fuck, Brandon." She moans loudly, and I pul my fingers out of her.

"Be quiet. Your family is right downstairs."

"I know," Callie says, tugging on my jeans, our bodies pressing together. "And you're right here." Her hands start to unbutton my jeans, and I push them off, my boxers quick to follow.

She moans loudly when I push into her slowly. "Fuck, Brandon." Callie moans, her nails digging into my back. I place small kisses on her neck until I meet her lips with mine.

"Fuck," I groan. "Callie, you're so wet for me."

She doesn't answer, another moan escaping her lips, and her nails scratch roughly up my back. I'm sure she's close to drawing blood. I don't care; it only make me dip my head down and crash my lips to hers.

I knew she was close. I could feel her getting there; a couple more quick, hard thrusts and she would fall over the edge.

Her teeth bite down on my bottom lip, and I pick up the pace. She pulls on my lip before her teeth grazed over it, roughly. I slam into her harder and faster.

"Oh, God," she says. "I'm gonna come, I'm almost there-don't stop."

"Fuck, Callie." I bury my face in her neck, thrusting into her again, coming undone myself.

I wrap my arm around her waist, burying my face in the crook of her neck, pulling her closer to me. "Your dad is so gonna fire me when he finds out."

Callie punches my arm playfully. "You know I won't let that happen."


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up the smell of bacon is the first thing that reaches me. I pull myself out of bed and put on my sweatpants before I start going downstairs where I hear Mariana and Matt talking. When I walk into the kitchen, my eyes land on Callie first. She's still wearing her tank top and shorts.

"Morning, Babe." I whisper into her ear, my hands resting on her hips, pulling her closer to me.

"Morning." Callie says simply, still cooking the bacon.

I sigh and look at Mariana. "Good morning. Where's Matt?"

"He went to go get something from the room." Is all Mariana says before I turn my attention back to Callie, my hands sliding underneath her tank top.

"You should forget about breakfast," I whisper, kissing her shoulder. "It's Sunday. You shouldn't have to do anything."

Mariana clears her throat behind us. "I'm just gonna go since I'm clearly not wanted right now."

The moment Mariana leaves, Callie's body immediately relaxes against mine, and I try to keep my control. I kiss her neck gently, and she moans quietly. Suddenly I spin her around so she's facing me, and lift her onto the counter. Callie wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me closer as she kisses me, her fingers in my hair. She knows that tank tops and her pajama shorts are my weakness. My hands rest on her thighs, slowly moving higher. My fingers have barely made it past the waistband when I hear Mariana.

"What the fuck? People use that to eat!" I look over at her, and she's standing there, a look of pure terror on her face. "Matt! Come on, we're going out today! You two have three hours yo-"

"Mariana. Just leave already," I say cutting her off, and the front door slams shut a few seconds later. I turn my attention back to Callie, her legs wrapping around my waist. "Where were we?" I mumble, kissing her gently.

"We should take this to the room." Callie says, causing me to smirk, and I lift her up easily, nudging our bedroom door open.

I kiss her gently before trailing to her neck, sucking gently. A small moan escapes her, and I brush my lips against her collarbone, my hands pushing off the fabric of her shirt over her head. Without thinking, I let my lips lightly brush against her skin, first her neck, then the valley between her compact breasts, her abdomen, lightly traveling over her hipbone and then I shifted and placed a light kiss against the inside of her thighs.

"I need help," I tell her, and she looks at me like I'm crazy. "I forgot how to go down on a girl."

"Brandon."

"You should help me. I don't know what to do."

"Stop playing, fuck." Callie moans in frustration, and I give in, darting my tongue out and let the tip just lightly flick over her hard clit. She cries out a little as I do it, Her hips lifting slightly as I lave her from top to bottom, her juice coating my tongue as I lick her slow and soft.

I wait until she's moaning at a regular interval, almost little like little pleas before I concentrate on her button.

I flick lightly and softly just there, faster and a little harder with each flick. Her hands dig into my scalp as her hips lift and fall at the same rhythm as my tongue.

"Brandon," Callie whimpers as my tongue moves faster. I lock my lips around her clit as I push deep inside her. "I'm gon- fuck."

"Come on, babe," I say, looking up at her, a smirk still on my lips. "Come for me."

"Fuck, Brandon." Callie says, her fingers tugging at my hair.

I can't help but smile. "Are you feeling better now?" I ask, and she punches my arm playfully.

"I am. But I'm not sure about you."


	6. Chapter 6

"No."

"But Cal-"

"Brandon. I said no."

"But why?" I whine, knowing that she just rolls her eyes at me. "Come on! It's Halloween. You don't want to have fun?"

"I don't celebrate Halloween." Callie tells me, turning around to face me, and I just groan.

"Bullshit. You went trick or treating last year with Jude."

"That's because he asked me nicely, unlike someone else I know, and two, I have a lot of homework I need to get done. Last year, I didn't have any."

"Can't you just do it tomorrow?" I plead with my girlfriend, her stubbornness finally bothering me. "It's the weekend! Besides, I heard that Wyatt is going to be there!" I tell her, smiling slightly as I remember how I always teased her about liking him before we got together.

"Brandon, I already told you that I don't like him. Why would I date yuk if I did? Anyways, I can't just lea-"

"Your mom is at work."

Before Callie can even respond, the sound of the front door opens, and the familiar voice of Callie's mom reaches my ears. "Callie, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Mom!" Callie says, looking at me as if to say: if you talk to my mom about this, you're dead.

I don't take her threat seriously. I mean, her younger brother is having more fun than she is. I can't let this go on for much longer. Callies mom doesn't even care that in sitting on her counter. "Hey Brandon. What brings you here? Math homework?"

"Only if. We have a real problem. Your daughter doesn't like to have fun." I inform her, only causing Callie to cross her arms over her chest.

"Hey!" Callie says as her mom just shrugs. "I do like to have fun! Just not when I have a lot of homework to do."

"Which is always."

"He's got a point. Cals, go have fun. It's Halloween. I mean come on! You have two days to do your homework."

Callie just glares at me, knowing that there's no way her mom is going to let her stay home. I just give her a smile. "Come on, I can't be that bad!" I say as I grab my car keys, and Callie just follows me, her eyes burning through my back. "Geez, Cals. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already."

"Why can't we just stay here and watch horror movies all night on Netflix?" Callie whines, and I can't help but laugh, shrugging.

"Because your mom already locked the front door?"

"Fuck you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Callie's face immediately turns red. "W-what? I- Uh... both?"

That makes me laugh as she just grumbles something about why she's my friend. I start the car and look at her. "So what do you want to do?"

"I thought you already had a plan."

"Until you said you didn't like Wyatt." I tease her.

Callie just sighs, and I run my fingers through my hair. I should've just let Mariana bother her about new makeup or something. "Unless you want to spend time with my sister," I offer her. "She'll b-"

"No. Let's just go to the stupid party."

I smile. "You're gonna go like that? Everybody is going to be dressed up."

"You aren't dressed up."

"My costume is in the back," I tell her, and she just sighs, looking at it sitting in the backseat. She's my friend, but I still can't help but think she's attractive. I mean, it's Callie. You'd be crazy to not think that. "It's okay. I have one for you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later we're at that party. And Callie being Callie is complaining about why I get to be the doctor and she has to be the vampire. "Because, I had dibs on the doctor!" I tell her, and she just rolls her eyes.

"I'm here at the party like you wanted me too!"

"Okay. Who cares. The vampire is better than the doctor anyways."

Before she can respond, I shove a drink in her hand, and she just looks at me before she takes a sip. "Go get drunk. Have fun. I don't care what you do as long as you in someway end up having fun."

"You expect me to have fun by getting drunk?"

I don't know what causes my next actions. It was probably the idea of her getting drunk and dancing with other boys. I don't want that. Her back is pressed against the wall, our faces closer than they should be. "No. I didn't mean it like that. Don't get drunk. Your mom will probably kill me an-"

Callie's lips are on mine quickly, and I just look at her in shock when she pulls away. "Uh, what was that for?" I ask. Callie hates public affection. Like hate hates it.

"You wouldn't shut up, Doctor." I can't help but laugh, running my fingers through my hair. Only Callie could say it like a bad thing.

"You should've just killed me. I mean, you're the vampire. Unless you're like Edmund or what ever his name is and sparkle instead."

"Edmund is from Narnia. And I don't think vampires kill their boyfriends."

"But I'm a doctor. Covered in blood. How could vampires not want to eat me? I'm Irresistible!" Callie just rolls her eyes at me, shaking her head lightly.

"Well, then, Doctor," She says, biting her lip as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I don't feel good. I think I need a check up." I was going to say something about vampires not needing checkups, but I can't help but play along.

"You want a check up? We'll have to see. Maybe kisses will make it better." I mumble, forgetting that we're at a party as I bury my face in the crook of her neck, smirking lightly.

"There's only one way to find out," Callie whispers as her fingers find my hair, and I suck on her neck gently. "That's your job, right, doctor? To find out what's wrong with people?"

I don't know why, but she's so damn hot when she calls me doctor.

My hands grip her waist, pulling her closer to me. "But I think I already know. You, being a teenager are just like the rest of them. Horny."

"Tell me more, -" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers, moving them against hers desperately. My fingers tangle through her long hair to deepen the kiss as I run my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opens up eagerly. My lips part slightly as I gasped for air, and Callie takes the opportunity to pull my lower lip into her mouth, causing a low moan to escape my lips.

Callie's lips curve into a smile, like she's just realizing the affect she has on me. My hands slid under the fabric of her costume, and she stops me. "There's other people here." Callie whispers against my lips, only making me want more.

"Well, I'll guess I just have to take you somewhere else."

"Who says I want to go anywhere with you?" She teases, and I groan, kissing her again.

"You. You agreed earlier. That you would go anywhere with me."

Without another word, I just grab her hand and pull her through the house and the backseat of my car. Before I can even say anything, her lips are on mine again, pulling gently at the end of my torn shirt. She should know that there's no way I'm going to let her do that.

My hands find hers as I pin them to her sides. "Brandon," She mumbles into the kiss. "Let me do something." Callie pleads, and I just chuckle as I trail to her neck, sucking gently. A soft moan reaches my ears, and I can't help but smirk.

"I'm still not letting you go."

"What did I ever do to you?" She whines, attempting, and failing miserably at trying to free her wrists from my hands. "I wore this stupid costume for you an-"

"I didn't think you'd look this hot," I tell her, and a blush rises to her cheeks. "That's what you did to me. Make it so hard for me to keep my hands off of you."

"Who said you had to?" Callie asks, biting her lower lip, and I just let go of her wrists before kissing her roughly. Her hands find the hem of my shirt again, and I throw it to the trunk.

Her costume is the biggest tease. When I fumble with the strings, she just laughs at my frustrated expression. "Just remember that it was your idea for me to wear this."

"It was a good idea. Until now." I explain as the costume comes off, and as bad as it sounds, my eyes scan every part of her.

Her hands start to push off the scrubs I got from Lena. "Now we're even."

"I reject that. You're way more attractive than me. I'm the ugly one." I tell her, pouting.

Callie looks at me, her eyes meeting mine, and I reached out and matched her gesture, running a finger along the

lower line of her bra. She closes her eyes and makes a small sound of

pleasure. Gathering my courage I trace the outline of the cup covering her breast with my finger. I cup her breasts in my hands through the smooth fabric of her bra. As I gently squeeze, I could feel her nipples grow and press against my palms.

"God, Brandon." Callie moans quietly.

"There should be a doctor in there somewhere. Are you feeling better yet?" I ask, taking her nipples between thumb and forefinger, squeezing them gently, feeling them harden under her bra.

"Y-yeah." She breathes out, and I can't help but smirk.

"I'm glad my treatment is working," I whisper into her ear, and she shivers. I slip the straps of her bra slowly down her shoulders and peel the fabric away before I place my hands over the warm flesh of her breasts again kissing her neck. "You've been healing remarkable well."

She whimpers breathlessly as I trail firm kisses down further down her chest, sucking at the flesh between her breasts, knowing that it'd be difficult for Callie to explain the purple marks that now dotted her neck to her mom once I drop her off at her house.

I shiver as she trails her fingers lightly down my spine. My hand moves slowly down her stomach, finally dipping below the thin fabric of her panties to feel her hot center.

"Somebody is enjoying this." I say before I shove two fingers into her, Callie moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Brandon." She moans, her nails digging into my arm.

"Hm. Did I really make you this wet?" I ask, and she moans, her hips bucking against my hand. I pull my fingers out of her, "Callie," I whisper, smirking. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Callie bites her lip seductively, "I know what I want you to do," she whispers.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I want you to fuck me senseless." Callie has always been bold, but I never heard her say anything like that before. Ordinarily that sort of language would have had me sputtering and blushing uneasily, but in this moment it had to be one of the sexiest things I have ever heard.

"You bad, bad girl," I mumble against her neck, lips barley brushing against that soft skin. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Brandon, I-"

I slide into her, kissing her roughly as she pulls at my hair, causing me to moan into the kiss. "Fuck, Callie." I thrust into her again, and she moans loudly.

"Brandon! Oh, God..."

I can't help but let out a small chuckle. "Are you gonna come for me?" I whisper into her ear, and she just nods breathlessly.

I find the scrubs I was wearing before, and Callie just looks at me. "Thanks, ." She says teasingly, and I just groan in frustration.

She better want round two.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shut up, you're ruining the movie." Callie whispers as I throw my head back against the seat with my eyes closed, throaty groans slipping past my lips. We're at the movie theater on the monthly habit of watching a new movie and in the darkness of the cinema auditorium, and Callie has chosen to tease the living hell out of me.

"Evil..." I mutter and grab her wrist, trying to make her stop but not really wanting to.

In the middle of an exciting fighting scene, Callie had placed her hand my knee and at first, I just thought she was just so caught up in the movie, but when she had started massaging my inner thigh, I knew what she was really up too.

"I'm not doing anything, you're the one making so much noise!" Callie whispers, defending herself with feign innocence as her hand rubs the bulge in my pants. "You know, this payback." She whispers.

I sit straight up with my hands balled into fists on either side of my legs, trying not to moan out loud as the room was filled with people, some had even turned around to give me scowls and warnings already.

"Is this why you insisted on sitting in the back?" I grumble and involuntarily thrusting my hips to meet her movements. I hear her giggle slightly. Fuck. She's just so damn hot. "Is this because of what I did last night during dinner? If it is, I'm sorry." I tell her desperately, remembering the shocked looks of Stef and Lena last night when they notice what I was doing to her.

"Noo... I had no such thoughts!" Callie says, and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. "You know, we can always leave early, and you won't have to wait for me o get back from Roberts." She continues seductively, making your head spin and you had to bite down hard this time to not make a sound.

"Why do you k-keep doing this to me?" I stutter in between breaths, referring to the countless times she teases me among people.

"I love to see that tortured look of pleasure as I get you off in public. You have this adorable frustrated expression..." Callie answers, and I feel her breath on my neck, her fingers teasingly playing with the waistband of my jeans making me consider giving up and just scream.

"Couldn't you have just let me enjoy the movie?" I hiss, "Shit..."

"Nope." Callie hums, popping the 'p'. She keeps palming me, and I'm surprised that I'm still even quiet. She kisses the spot right below my ear, sending jolts through my limbs and raising goosebumps on my arms. Out of nowhere, a low and breathy moan slipped out and I realize it was from me.

"Success." Callie chuckles before she starts to suck on my neck.

"Are you trying to get us... thrown out?" I whimper and try to act calmer than I really am.

"Maybe... It would be fun though, to see the look on that person's face as they realize what we're up to and then make us leave." Callie giggles and tangles her fingers in my hair as her lips travel down my neck to the curve of my shoulder.

"Dammit Callie, I wanna fuck you. Like right now." I hiss. If her sucking on my neck had hurt before, it was nothing to her teeth digging into the skin above my collarbone. "Ugh..."

"That's what you get when you say things like that." Callie breathes hotly in my ear, causing my breathing to increase rapidly and turn shallow.

"Fuck you." I let out a moan, which turns into a loud groan when Callie adds pressure on with her palm.

"Can you shut up back there? We're trying to watch a movie here!" Someone shouts from the row in front of us. Callie laughs lightly against my skin and I feel blush warm my cheeks.

"Callie!" I whine, not really sure of what I want her to do. I want her to stop, because it's clearly getting a little out of hand, but at the same time I'm so close. I wouldn't admit to Callie that it is also really exciting.

"Babe, I think you're a little too loud now." Callie giggles and I realize that I was letting out whimpers and moans that were very audible.

"Don't stop..." I urge her breathlessly. Why would I care if I'm loud? Callie loves it when I'm loud.

Stars exploded in a blinding light behind my eyelids as pleasure courses through my every nerve. Moans and muffled groans left my lips mixed with whispers of Callie's name. All of a sudden, Callie's warmth is gone.

"What...?" I mutter and blink, realizing that the blinding light was coming from a tall, lanky man in a vest.

"Get out."

* * *

"That is so not okay," I grumble as I get into the car next to Callie, who has been laughing her ass off ever since we got kicked out. "I never do that to you in public." I complain, and Callie looks at me seriously for a second before she cracks up again, and I swear she's cry because she's laughing so hard

"I'm sorry," Callie says in between laughter. "I just thought that maybe you needed to get rid of some stress."

Then she's laughing again.

"Fuck you," I grumble, and Callie's laughter slowly dies out. "I'll just drop you of at Robert's like we planned."

"Well then, Foster. Start driving."

I can't help but laugh as I start to pull out of the parking lot, thinking over the entire situation. The look on that poor guys face when he kicked us out.

"Now you laugh?"

"Hey, I was too busy being embarrassed." I answer honestly, and Callie just gives me a cheeky smile as if to say sorry.

She'll be sorry when I'm done with her.

"Hey, what ab- Brandon, what are you doing?"

"I'm just driving."

"Okay, touching my leg is not driving."

"Oh, that's your leg? I'm sorry." I answer, looking at her, her eyes meeting mine.

"Eyes on the road!" Callie suddenly shouts, which was really unnecessary, but I slam on the breaks in the middle of the highway thinking we're in actual danger.

"Dammit, Callie you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Callie says, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, you know what, that's it. I'm pulling over." I tell her deciding that it's the best choice because there's no way that I'm going to wait three hours for her to come home.

"What a wonderful id-" Callie starts to say, but I cut her off, kissing her hungrily. Callie's lips curve into a smile, and her fingers knot themselves in my hair, tugging at the ends gently, and a small moan comes from me.

"Backseat. Now," I say breathlessly, climbing into the back, making sure that I turned the car off. "Now come here." I tell her, giving her a smile.

Callie listens, climbing onto my lap. "Okay, that stunt in the movie theater," I whisper into her ear, my hands resting on her waist. "Was very uncool, yet every.. Interesting."

"So you did like it?" Callie asks, and I just look at her.

"I would assume that my response told you that. I hope you'll like the fact that I'll try something like that in the near future."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Callie demands, and I do happily, much more roughly than I intended, and she gasps lightly, and I only deepen the kiss. Her hands fly to my hair again, running them through it. My hands wander from her waist, cupping her breasts.

Then out of nowhere, her phone goes off. I just look at her. Why the hell would she have her phone? Callie pulls it out of her pocket, and answers it. "Oh, hey Robert."

I don't hear what he has to say, but at this point, I don't really care, and I just keep doing what I planned on doing.

"We'll actually be a little..." Callie trails off when I my hands make their way underneath her shirt, running my fingers along her toned stomach. "Late. T-there's traffic." I roll my eyes at her excuse, running my fingers along the fabric of her bra.

"B-Brandon?" Callie says, her voice higher than usual, and I kiss her neck, sucking gently, not caring if Robert will hear. "Oh, he's driving. Want to talk to him?"

Callie gives me her phone, and I sigh. "Hi, Robert," I say, and Callie's hands run along the waistband of my jeans, grinding her hips against mine. "Fuck. We're going to be a little late, there's traffic. Lots of it." I manage to get out, thankful that Robert doesn't say anything, but it's clear that he heard me.

"I know. Callie told me. Uh, how late do you think you'll be?

"I-Uh..." I was going to respond, but it's hard to do that when her lips are on mine. "I- I don't know yet... C-Can I call you back?"

"Uh, sure... Just be safe." He says as he hangs up, and I sigh. No more Robert. For now at least.

"This," I tell Callie, throwing it to the front of the car. "Stays off." She doesn't say anything, and I kiss her neck again, my hands slowly running up her back, I feel her shiver, pulling me closer to her if that was even possible.

She kisses me again, and involuntary, I buck my hips towards her. "Fuck." I whisper, breathlessly, cursing at the thick layer of stiff jeans between us.

Callie starts to pull my shirt off, only leaving the smooth fabric of her bra in the way. Not to mention her damn jeans. I bury my face in her neck, one of my hands pushing past the waistband of her jeans, feeling her wetness.

"Dammit, Callie. You're so wet for me."

"Fuck me, Brandon, please." Callie whimpers, her hips moving against my hand, and I can't help but smirk.

"Woah, somebody is eager. I'm starting to think you're more turned on than I am." I say, and Callie just smacks my arm playfully, I start to pull my hand out of her jeans, but she stops me.

"Please." Callie pleads me, and I can't help but smirk. I love it when she pleads me. It's so fucking hot.

"No, not after what you did today at the movie." I tell her simply, unclasping her bra, kissing her newly exposed breasts before sucking and biting gently, knowing it drives her crazy.

"Y-you... You know that we can g-get into more trouble for this, right?" Callie informs me breathlessly, her nails digging into my shoulders.

"I don't care," I mumble against her skin, and she moans quietly as my hand finds its way in her jeans again, my fingers barely going past the waistband of her panties. "You know, you can make all the noise you want, babe." I say, looking up at her.

"Fuck, Brandon stop teasing me." Callie demands, and I can't help but smile as her hands are on my chest, running down to the button of my pants.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I need you inside me right now, Foster," Callie says, and without warning I slip two fingers into her, and she moans against my neck. "Do something. Please." Callie pleads, moving her hips against my still hand.

"Did I really make you this wet?" I ask her, and she whimpers.

"Fuck, Brandon Michael Foster, it's been a week! Of course you did this!"

"That doesn't answer my question," I tell her, pulling my fingers out of her. "Did I make you this wet?"

Callie just looks at me, like she's ready to kill me. "Yes, Brandon, you made this wet. And I need you to fuck me. Right now."

"Right now?" I ask, finally moving my hand, curving my fingers as I pump them into her. "God, Cal you're so tight."

"Fuck, B. Faster," Callie moans, her hips matching the pace of my hand. I know she's disappointed when I pull my fingers out of her, and her hands fly to the button of my jeans. "More," Callie whispers breathlessly. "Please. B, I need you."

"Well, you are the one on top." I respond, my hands pulling down the zipper of her jeans, pulling them over her hips. I bury my face in her neck, my hands cupping her breasts, and she moans.

"Brandon." Callie moans, and I start a trail of gently kisses, making my way to her chest.

"Yeah, Babe?" I ask, my voice muffled, and her fingers play with my hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get inside of me? Quit stalling!" Callie whines, and I just laugh at her.

"I'm not stalling." I answer, flipping us over, and she just looks up at me. I slide into her, and she moans loudly, her nails digging into my back.

"Fuck, Brandon," Callie says, moving her hips against mine. "Faster."

Then my phone goes off.

Callie and I look each other, and on impulse, I pick it up. "Hello?" I answer breathlessly.

"Brandon!" It's Stef. "Where are you and Callie? She should've been a Robert's an hour ago."

Shit. An hour ago?

"She's with me. T-there's traffic. Mom, uh, can I call you back?" I ask, biting back a moan as Callie moves her hips against mine. "Fuck, Callie!" I whisper, not caring if Stef hears at this point.

"Brandon, I'm close." Callie whispers.

"There's no traffic anywhere, Brandon." Stef says carefully this time, and I know that she suspects something.

"Dammit it, Cal! Mom, I really need to go. I'll call you back, I promise." I tell her quickly. If she didn't hear our heavy breathing before, there's no way she doesn't hear it now.

"Brandon! What ar- Are you and Call-"

"Bye, mom." I say, before hanging up in panic. Callie obviously doesn't seem to care that I was just talking to Stef on the phone, her fingers pulling at my hair.

"B." She whispers, and it's enough to get me moving again, thrusting into her quickly. "B. I- I'm gonna come."

"No. Not yet," I whisper into her ear. "Not until I say so."

"B, I- I won't last any longer," Callie whimpers, nails digging into my back, and I just lower my face to her neck, sucking on it. "Fuck! Brandon, please."

I thrust into her again, close to my own release. "Come for me now, Baby."

"Fuck. Callie." I mumble, burying my face in her neck, letting my body relax against hers.

"You know," Callie says after a few moments of silence. "I think that I'm going to get us kicked out of the movie theater again."

"Hey, you can't do that. It's my turn to do that."

Callie laughs, running her fingers through my hair. "Well, are you still going to take me to Robert's?"

"No, I wanna stay like this for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

"The rules are simple," Callie says, and I just push her hair out of the way, kissing her neck gently. "Who ever goes longer without sex wins."

"After this," I murmur, my hands sliding underneath her shirt. "And the loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do."

"Fine. No sex starting now. Besides I think Moms and Robert will be happy that we're doing this." Callie says, and I groan, gripping her waist.

"That's not fair. It's going to be hard for me to keep my hands off of you." I tell her, only causing her to laugh.

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" Callie asks, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You would lose, and I know how much you hate losing, so..."

"This isn't fair! Who cares what they think? They said we could be together, and have you seen yourself? Why can't we do something else?" I whine, and she just bites her bottom lip, and I almost cave in. But she's right. I do hate losing. "Like scrabble or something. Whoever wins scrabble gets do whatever they want."

"That's not as fun as seeing you trying to keep your hands off of me."

"So you're saying that you do like it when my hands are on you, but you just want to see how hard it is for me to keep them off of you?"

"Basically. It would be easier for you if you just play video games with Jesus or something." Callie points out, but she's just so damn hot when she wears my shirt.

"Maybe if you button my shirt all the way," I tell her. "No, don't wear my clothes at all. That's a rule."

"The only rule is that there's no sex, and if you lose, which you'll most likely will, you have do what I want you to."

I ignore her comment on me most likely losing. She's probably right, I won't have a chance at all if there's no rules. "But there's has to be some sort of rule! And the winner gets money too."

"Ten dollars a week."

"Fine. But no shirts! Wait, wear your shirts. Just not mine." I say quickly, fumbling with my words, and Callie just shakes her head at me.

"Make up your mind. Do you want your shirt back or not?"

"Not if you're gonna take it off now. I'll get back later." I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest, careful of where I put my hands, knowing that if they get to a certain place, there's no way I'll win.

"You said I can't wear your shirts..." Callie says, trailing off as she starts to unbutton it right in front of me.

"Woah, fuck, Callie!" I whine, trying to look away from her, but my eyes linger on her breasts. Thank god she's wearing a bra. I stuff my hands in the pocket of my sweatpants, finally able to tear my eyes away from her, and she just tosses my shirt at me.

"If I have a rule, you get a rule."

"Hit me up." I grumble, knowing that I'm going to make sure that the door to my room is locked later tonight.

"No sweatpants."

That grabs my attention. "What? No sweatpants?" I ask, surprised that Callie would even come up with a rule for me.

"Hey! No questions, no sweatpants."

"B-but that makes no sense! Science studies say that boys are more horny, mostly because of looks! You're a girl. Sometimes, I'm not even sure you're a teenager," I tell her, and she just laughs at me, and I just stare at her. "What? Science never lies!"

"Just- no sweatpants!" Callie says through laughter, still shaking her head at me.

"Not until you tell me why."

"You have a nice ass."

"I have a nice ass?"

"Especially in sweatpants."

"W-woah! So you're telling me that if I wear sweatpants, you might want to have sex with me?" I ask, and Callie just starts pushing me up the stairs.

"That is what I'm saying, and FYI, science isn't right all the time. Girls can be just a horny as boys." Callie says, and it's my turn to laugh.

"Not you. Okay, okay, so you were being serious about me having a nice a-"

The door to Mariana's and Callie's room flies open. "Can you two just shut up about being horny and having sex? You're making me happy that I'm a virgin!" Mariana basically shouts, and Callie and I just stand there for a few seconds.

"Mariana the Virgin," I mumble, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "You're a virgin and your twin brother is basically a condom ad. How did this happen?"

Callie smacks my arm, and I rub it, and stop laughing. "Be nice. Did she tell you what she did with Chase? Oh my god, that was so bad."

"Wait, my younger sister lost her virginity to senior and I didn't know?" I demand, and Mariana throws her hands in the air, sighing.

"Callie if you tell him, I swear to god I-"

"Okay, I'm so confused!" I say, and Mariana stares at Callie for a few seconds before looking at me. "Did you lose your Virginity or not?"

"Where the hell is your shirt?" Mariana asks Callie. "Oh god, please tell me you guys didn't do it on the couch."

"Where are your panties?" Callie asks, and Mariana face grows red. "Okay, so at the cast party, sh-"

"Callie!" Mariana whines, burying her face in her hands. "God, please don't tell him."

"No, tell me, I need to hear this." I say, looking at Callie, who's laughing at the memory.

"She put her panties in Chase's pocket. Like just walked up to him and everything, and th-"

"Moms!" Mariana yells, and Stef and Lena come out of their room, looking at the three of us.

"Callie, where is your shirt?"

"They keep laughing at me!"

"Are you aware of what Mariana did to Chase?"

"Brandon, tell me you used a condom."

We all say at the same time, except for Callie, who hasn't said a thing. To answer Lena's question, I hold my shirt up. "I have Callie's shirt, and uh, We didn't use a condom because we didn't have sex." I inform Stef, and they seem relieved.

"Thank the Lord. I think this if the first time they've gone a day without having s-"

"Mom. Don't sound so proud," I say, running my fingers through my hair. "It's a test."

"For you?"

"Both of us," I inform her. "So enjoy it while it lasts."

Stef and Lena seems to consider this before they disappear into their room, and Mariana is standing there, her face bright red. "I still can't believe you did that to Chase." I whisper, and she just groans before disappearing into her room. Callie and I look at each other, and she pushes me towards my room.

"Change your pants." She tells me.

"Put on a shirt." I counter back.

"Fuck me."

"Gladly."

"Then you'll lose."

* * *

The first week was easier than I thought.

The second week, well I almost lost control during dinner when she broke my rule, coming down the stairs in literally nothing but my shirt, and we both know that we were lucky that nobody else was home.

The third week, I didn't even bother to get fully dressed, which bothered the shit out of moms and Mariana, them demanding that I put on a shirt with my sweatpants, and Callie would just sit there, laughing her ass off at me.

Right now it's the fourth week, and I know that Moms and Robert are surprised that we've lasted this long.

"Brandon!" Callie whines as I pick her up easily, holding her over my shoulder. "Put me down!"

"No. You broke my rule."

"That was two weeks ago! Besides, you broke mine too!"

"You're wearing my shirt right now, and besides, I broke yours after you broke mine," I answer, and she just smacks my back playfully. "Oww! I'm always getting abused in this relationship!"

Callie gives up, and I just carry her up the stairs. "Come on. We're gonna play together."

"You couldn't just ask nicely?" Callie asks as I put her down on my bed, sitting down next to her.

"You see, you aren't going to play guitar. I'm gonna teach you how to play piano." I tell her, and she just stares at me.

"The door is open."

"I know."

"You're not gonna close it?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Uh, no it's okay." Callie says, playing a few notes on my keyboard. But it's too late, and I'm closing the door.

"Better?"

"I thought you were going to teach me how to play piano."

"I am. Unless you don't want me too."

"Well, I- uh.."

"Cat got your tongue?"

Callie doesn't answer, but instead she kisses me, catching me off guard, her fingers in my hair. I can't help but kiss her back, my hands resting on her hips. Callie moves her hips against mine, and I hold back a moan. Almost a month without Callie is way too long.

"Fuck the bet. I need you now." Callie tells breathlessly, and I think I hear her wrong.

"So I win?" I ask in shock, looking at her. "I actually won?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised." Callie mumbles against my lips.

"Wait, wait. This isn't some sort of joke, is it? I won?" I ask, and Callie rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Brandon. You won."

"Well, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants, remember?" I say, although I know that she's well aware of this, and she just looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Foster. I don't know how to give blowjobs." Callie says, her hands playing with the end of my shirt, and I just stare at her.

"What the fuck are you taking about? You give the best blowjobs ever." I tell her, and Callie shakes her head, her hand moving over the bulge in my pants, making me moan.

"I told you, Foster," Callie whispers into my ear, kissing my neck. "I don't give blowjobs."

"I think that's the biggest lie you have ever told." I say. A string of moans and curse words leave my lips as she quickens her rhythm and falls to her knees. My breath starts to quicken at just the thought. Her lips wrap around the head and her wet tongue swirls around the top. I hiss at the sudden contact and my hips voluntarily buck against her mouth. Her warm and wet tongue glides up and down my shaft right before she takes me in all the way.

"Hey, Brandon!" Jesus says, his voice reaching my ears through my closed door. I forgot to lock the door earlier.

"Jesus, I... Fuck, Callie. I wouldn't come in if I were you!" She works the base of my cock with her hand as she sucks the rest of my length as hard as she can. Her moan vibrates against me, pushing me even closer to the edge.

"Dude, this is important! You're good with girls, I need help with Haley!"

"Fuck! Jesus, I'm... Just... b-b-reak up with her, man!" I manage to say as Callie's head begins to bob up and down, her wet lips enclosed on my cock while taking me as far as she can.

"Dude, you alright?" He asks, sounding closer than he was before, and I know that if he does open the door, we're screwed.

"Holy shit, Callie," I moan, not able to hold it back anymore. "Jesus, y- I'll... Be out there soon, okay?"

Jesus doesn't say anything, and I can hear his footsteps leaving before he shouts. "Moms! Callie and Brandon are back at it!"

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," I warn Callie huskily after what feels like only a few short minutes of her minstrations. With that, her tongue moves faster around me before she hollows her cheeks. As my orgasm hits me, I see stars. This woman will be the death of me. She zips my jeans back up and captures my lips for a long, dizzying kiss. Her lust filled eyes open in front of me once again and we share an equally shy smile.

"I think Jesus's waiting for you." Callie tells me, and I have to shake my head to clear it.

"He said that?" I ask, and Callie just rolls her eyes at me, opening my bedroom door. "We're going downstairs? Oh, okay."

I lace my fingers with Callie's, and lead her down the stairs, only to see everybody looking at us, not paying attention to the movie, and I just give them an awkward smile.

"Hi." I say simply, and Callie and I look at each other, like what the fuck is going on?

"So you two are back at it?" Mariana asks, looking at us then Jesus as Stef and Lena just look at her in shock.

"Who won?" Jesus demands, and I look at Callie.

"I did."

"I did."

Callie and I say at the same time, and I just stare at her. "Stop lying, Cals."  
Callie's face grows bright red as everybody looks at her.

"Brandon won?" Stef questions, and I just glare at her.

"Don't act so surprised. I have very good self control."

"Says the boy who literally fi-"

"Jesus." Stef and Lena warn.

"His girlfriend in public. While eating dinner with his family."

"That was a month ago!" I complain. "Can we just forget about it?"

"I was sitting next to you, man, I was talking to you and you were ju-"

"Jesus!" Stef says, and he finally gives up, and I look at Callie.

"You still own me 40 dollars, you know that, right?


	9. Chapter 9

"Brandon, what's wrong?" Callie asks in innocence as the next category is being announced. We're stuck at dinner with my family, watching some dumb poem concert for Mariana.

The melodic tone of Callie's voice does nothing to help calm my constant fidgeting. Ever since the show actually started, I have been restless; bouncing my leg, twiddling my thumbs, biting my nails, you name it. She just had to show up in that damn dress. What a fucking tease this girl is.

Callie's eyes bore into mine as she asks the question again through her facial expression but I just shake my head. And thankfully, she turns away to watch the show.

My eyes skim her amazing body once again and I find myself fidgeting even more. The dress itself looked like someone shattered a mirror and glued it onto the dress. She is dazzling in it. The back is covered in a black sheer material, as well as some sheer sections placed tortuously up and down the curves of her sides. And I can almost swear that she isn't wearing any panties...

Immediately, I bite down on the knuckle of my index finger, enough to feel it swell as I will myself not to get hard in front of this many people. It's never going to happen anyways. Get it together, Brandon.

Her gaze is trained on the stage and I observe her slicked back hair. When I first met her it was long and silky, but now that she cut her hair, it's short and simple. I like both styles a lot, but her hair like it is now gives me a better view of her long neck, something I've been wanting to kiss since I first laid eyes on her.  
Suddenly she turns back around, breaking my train of thought.

"Are you sure you're fine, Brandon? You've been moving non-stop since we sat down." There she goes again with that tone, the same one she uses with Jude, and for some reason, it drives me crazy. Does she even realize the affect she has on me? Her brown eyes are trained on mine, demanding an answer this time.

"I don't know, just anxious I guess." I answer lamely, and it's not like I wrote a poem or anything. Technically, I'm just here for show and for Mariana like the rest of us.

She almost looks nervous, as she often does when I ask her things. I just want so badly to tell her that I'm not a monster brother, though I may have acted like one towards her once or twice out of anger and confusion. But that was before I got to know her, before we shared our rare moments of laughter and friendship together. But like I said, it was rare.

"Sorry... Brandon." she shakily whispers. I catch her attention once again but this time, I shoot her a warm smile, trying to reassure her that she could be my friend too, not just my foster sister. Though I want to be much more than that, I would have to deal.

I turn back around to try to collect myself a little more. She has to be just my foster sister. There really is no other option. We would both get in trouble, especially her and I would never forgive myself. It's not like I'm guaranteed for her to actually want to be with me anyway. I get sick of arguing with myself quickly and try to push all of the feelings out of my head. I've only known her for a few months. It's not even possible to develop feelings that fast. It's just lust. I only like her as a friend, I tell myself as I do my best to ignore her along with the burning heat raging throughout my body at just the sight of her.

The poems continue and I only get more anxious from her presence next to me. Callie is going to drive me insane. I can just tell. Only been talking to me for a few minutes, but is beginning to loosen up some more around me and I'm thankful.  
There is still roughly two hours left of the show plus the shitty party afterwards that Mariana has been planning to attend. But with her like this, actually letting me be friendly with her, I wasn't sure I would last.

"Brandon?" She happily giggles to my right, sounding somewhat like a small child. The sound itself makes me smile at her sparkling eyes.

"Yes, Callie?" I play along, hoping this would make her open up to me a little more.

"You look good tonight." Callie says casually. Her expression lets me think that those exact words weren't supposed leave her thoughts with her cheeks completely flushed. I laugh just a little under my breath and proceed to smile widely at her.

"You clean up pretty nicely too," I smirk and she blushes even more, although my words do her no justice. She practically lights up the room. A shy smile plays on her lips as she whispers a "thank you". The awards start up again, turning her back around in her seat.

The next thirty minutes couldn't go by fast enough. So far we've watched only four people present their long ass poems. And I couldn't be more bored.  
Callie still hasn't turned around and talk to me again. I guess she's just focused on the show.

My fingers absentmindedly fix my tie for no reason at all and loosen it just the slightest bit. Her back is turned to me, revealing her smooth skin under the black sheer material on the back of her dress. I can only imagine what my lips would feel when she shivers under my touch.

Only a second later, I hear yet another presenter announce a winner which soon proceeds poem, all of it completely interrupting my thoughts.  
I find myself daydreaming for the next fifteen minutes. Presenter after presenter, and Callie finally turns away from the stage but now focuses solely on her iPhone, trying to find anything to distract her attention from me.

My heart sinks a little bit. We were just hitting it off and now she doesn't even want to talk to me. She doesn't even give me a glance my way. What did I do wrong this time? I think to myself.

"Cals, what's wrong?" I let my hand lightly brush against her arm. She flinches but doesn't push me away. She closes her eyes for a quick second, like she's recollecting herself from the situation, before she answers.

"It's nothing," Callie snaps quite coldly. She still refuses to look at me and does nothing to acknowledge my presence next to her.

"There's obviously something wrong if you won't even look at me. Just tell me." Her phone is quickly set down on the table but her eyes just flit around the highly decorated room, never meeting mine. Her eyes are filled with something that I can't recognize. Still almost pained, but something else too. I just can't place it. I almost give up completely on asking her again but she suddenly turns to me and spills.

"Why don't you like me?" Callie asks, fairly quiet. Her happy expression from before is now faintly pained as she asks the question, her head trained down. Does she really think that? She continues to explain, not letting me put in any input. "Because, Jude loves it here, and then there's you. You seem to enjoy my company one minute, and the next it's like you can't stand me. I'm just confused." She brings her elbow onto the table and rests her head on her palm. In my head, I beat myself up for making her think that.

"What do you mean? Of course I like you." Even in the dark lit room I can make out the slight blush coloring her cheeks and ears. I like her way more than she thinks.

The room suddenly gets louder when someone begins to talk again so she moves a couple inches closer to me with her chair. While she does it, her dress rides up the shortest bit, exposing more of her milky white thighs, as well as making my brain practically explode.

I attempt to move my chair even closer to hers, which I end up succeeding in, as she is turned around for a split second. Daringly, I place my hand strategically on the bare skin of her thigh and I move my pointer finger in small lazy circles. A soft gasp comes from her mouth and she looks at me with a face of confusion. My head makes its way to her ear and I state my claim.

"B-brandon, what are you doing?" Callie asks quietly, and I stop myself.  
"S-Sorry, I- I... Uh, I don't know?" I stutter, and she just stares at me. "Actually, I need to talk to you." I say, standing up suddenly, holding my hand out for her, and I know both of us are lucky that everybody else is too busy paying attention to Mariana presenting.

Callie takes my hand quietly, squeezing gently as I lace our fingers together, and I can't help but smirk.

I lead her quickly into the main hallway, praying nobody would catch us. I throw open the first door I see, which happens to be an empty bathroom.

Immediately as the door is closed and locked, her body is pushed up against the back of the door, trapped by mine. A tiny whimpers falls from her lips as her eyes, question what's happening. To make it clear, I begin to trail small kisses up the velvet skin of her lengthy neck. She makes a very soft and light noise in her throat that almost sounds like she's protesting, but it never succeeds to make a clear sound.  
The naturally sweet scent of her skin mixed with vanilla perfume intoxicates me to no end. Her hands fidget around, urging themselves not to touch me, I'm guessing. But when my lips are inches away from hers, she pushes me away.

"Brandon, what are you doing?" she whispers almost breathless.

I can hear the slight edge in her voice but I definitely don't miss the vulnerability. Her cheeks are slightly flushed as she asks, but something about the sparkle in her eyes makes me wonder if she wants the same thing I do. So I just ask. Her hands linger lightly around my neck as mine place themselves on the curves of her hip, letting my body shift closer to hers.

"I just want to show you how much I really like you. Look me in the eyes," I breathe while locking my eyes directly with her bright brown ones, "And tell me that you don't want me. If you do, I'll stop."

The tension filled air in the room seems to still completely for a good minute while her eyes flit everywhere but on my own. Her lips are only centimeters away from mine and our breaths mingle as we absorb the silence. So instead of waiting, I crash my lips onto hers.

She doesn't push me away this time and I smile softly against her lips because of it. One of her hands finally find its way around my neck and her nails dig into my scalp to bring me closer while the other tugs on my loose tie to do the same. Our lips move against each other, gently at first, and I close my eyes as I melt into the feel of her glorious, plump lips.

I tilt my head to the side to access her better and I lightly tug on her bottom lip. The sound of her barely coherent moan causes me to squeeze her waist even tighter in my arms. Her warm tongue licks its way into my mouth and mine soon devours hers as well. She tastes of cherry chapstick and I can't get enough.

The kiss progressively turns hot and wet, pushing each other up against the wall. When we both come up for much needed air, she whispers something so quietly that I don't even hear it at first. I don't answer; she says it again. This time I understand.

"The System. Brandon- I can't break the rules. I can get kicked out and-" she whispers against my mouth. I know exactly what the system says. No intimate relationships with Foster siblings.

Callie, the girl I've been dreaming of lfor days on end, is now practically admitting she wants me. I am not leaving this for the stupid rules. No way in hell. We'll just have to keep it a secret.

Before my wicked thoughts can get the best of the moment, I acknowledge her slightly worried look. I gently tug at the corner of her lips and whisper a comment of my own.

"You won't be thinking about that when I make you come, now will you?" A smirk plays on my face as I watch her eyes roll to the back of her head and every worry leave her mind. My hands, with a mind of their own, leave feather light touches right where her dress ends at her thighs. She starts to bite her lip harshly as one of my hands travel to the inside of her thigh, dipping under the hem of her dress.

Her teeth sink into her bottom lip while I worry her pulse point wetly with my lips. Biting her lip is a common habit for her and each time she does it, I never fail to become even more attracted to her. Her hands grip the end of the counter, Her legs unconsciously spreading just inches apart. My fingers make lazy patterns on her heated skin and when they are just ghosting over her core, I wait for any sign of denial from her. I find complete silence in its place. Her head falls back against the wall when I teasingly slide my fingers through her velvety folds. I let my lips ghost over hers, admiring the way she's slowly starting to melt under my hand.

"Fuck." I groan against the corner of her lips, "You're not wearing any..." I'm in such a daze, feeling her so wet with want that I don't even finish my sentence. My hand pressed to her bare core and her soft tiny whimpers will be the death of me, I'm sure.

Although I continue to tease her with my fingers, she pushes to stay still, not quite wanting to give in just yet. Her hips move slightly against my hand but I can see she's holding back. Her eyes are shut tight and her lips have gone back to biting themselves, almost hard enough to draw blood. Her thighs are beginning to shake under my teasing ministrations. I insert one finger inside her as the other hand pushes her dress up to her waist. As she finally loosens up, she cries out softly and I pump another in, urging her to the brink of ecstasy.

"This is supposed to..." Callie pants, her hands now clutching at the hairs on the nape of my neck, her mouth opened just a little, like an on-going gasp, "a... sibling... Relationship."

I breath a small grunt, almost in agreement against her collarbone, which my lips have now found their way to.

I nip carefully at the skin there, hoping not to leave any marks just yet. After this little rendezvous I'm going to make sure she ends up back at my house, and most likely in my bed.

"But with you in that dress," I speak quietly between nips at her collarbone, "I'm surprised I didn't just take you right on the table."

She moans again, louder this time, making my bulge more prominent as it strains against the thin fabric.

My thumb finds her swollen clit quickly and she cries out into the hot and heavy air. Her hips only succeed at bucking up towards my hand as I flick at her clit methodically. Her high pitched whimpers and my low groans are the only noises filling the room as she reaches the edge of her orgasm in a matter of minutes.

Swollen lips find any visible skin, attacking and sucking wherever possible. And as I find a particular sweet spot beneath her ear, her back archs in pleasure against the wall behind her. She writhes underneath my hand but I rapidly sink down to my knees to suck her clit into my mouth.

"Brandon, I can't. I can't." she whimpers loudly above me, her jaw falling slack and hands pushing my head harder against her. I continue to suck harshly anyway, lapping up her warm juices as I go. Against her burning center, I grunt for her to come undone under me just one more time and soon enough, she's pulling my hair and moaning emphatically under my tongue.

When she's calm from her high, I pull her dress back down and kiss her forehead gently. I bring my lips back to only centimeters away from her lips, listening to her quick, heavy breathing, and she's pulling me in for another kiss.

"I hate you so much," Callie mumbles, her fingers pulling at my hair again. "So fucking much, Brandon."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't see you as my brother, and look at where it got us."  
I can't help but chuckle, kissing her forehead. "Are you forgetting that I'm the one who started this?"

"Yeah, if we get caught, I'll just blame you."

"I wouldn't care," I tell her seriously. "And I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Two and half hours later, we're back at home and I'm lazily banging on my keyboard as everybody else gets ready for bed. When I hear my door open, I expect it to be Stef or Lena.

"Good night, Mom." I say without looking behind me, still paying attention to my keyboard.

"Mom?" Callie whispers in my ear, and I almost jump.

"I honestly hope I don't remind you of Stef or Lena." She says, sitting on my bed, and I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"W-what? No! Moms usually say goodnight before they go to bed."  
For the hundredth time tonight, my eyes skim over her body, taking in the sight of her in a tank top and shorts.

Callie doesn't respond, and I'm moving towards her, my hand resting on her thigh again.

"What about you, Callie Jacob?" I whisper into her ear, before kissing her neck gently. "What brings you here?"

"I was going to say good night, but apparently you have different ideas..."

"I can't help it when you're wearing these shorts." I mumble against her skin, my hand playing with the waistband of her shorts, untying the string.

"You said the same about my dress."

"You're just so damn hot, Callie. And beautiful at the same time, it confuses me." I tell her seriously, and Callie just laughs, standing up.

"Good night, Brandon."

"You can't just leave me," I tell her, pulling her back down onto my bed, finding us in same position we were in earlier. Callie just looks up at me, waiting for me to do something. "I didn't kiss you good night."

Callie's about to say something, but I just kiss her, the taste of her toothpaste reaching me, and I wish it was that cherry Chapstick she uses, but mint is almost just as good on her. My hands grip her waist, pulling her body to mine, then my hands, still having a mind of their own slide down to her legs, hooking them over my hips.  
Callie's hands tug at my shirt, and I pull away to pull it over my head, and her hands are cold against my bare skin.

"Jeez, Cals, you're freezing." I mumble before capturing her lips with mine.

"I need you to make me warm." She mumbles into the kiss in response.

I don't know why, but that was just so damn hot, and involuntary, my hips move against hers, only causing her to moan, breaking off the kiss.

"Brandon, more." She whimpers as my hands find her bra clasp, fumbling with it.

I'm about to ask her if she's sure, but before I can, she's pulling down the sweats I changed into. I finally unclasping it, cupping her breasts, and she moans, her fingers digging into my scalp again.

"Brandon." Callie whimpers, and my lips find the sweet spot under her ear, only causing her to moan.

My hand tugs down her shorts a little bit, and almost immediately, she bucks her hip against my hand. "Dammit, Cals," I groan. "You're so wet."

"Brandon, Please." Callie whimpers, pushing my sweatpants down farther, and this time I don't question her move. Once you know Callie for a while, she means everything she says.  
So I don't argue with her, pulling her shorts all the way off, throwing them somewhere behind me.

Me, having the shittiest bed out of all of us, it makes a lot of damn noise.

"Brandon, the headboard."

"Forget about it Cals, they don't care about the noise." I tell her, kissing her neck again, sucking gently, doing anything to make he forget about the noise. Moms, well they're probably trying to figure out who I'd let into my room this late.

"Fuck, B." Callie moans, her nails digging into my shoulders, and thrust into her again, still surprised that Callie let this happen.

"Callie, fuck." I whisper, not able to think of anything else to say.

"B, I'm gonna come." Callie whimpers, both of us breathing heavily as we come down from our highs.

"I need to leave." Callie whispers, and I stop her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No you don't. You need to stay here with me." I mumble into her ear.

* * *

"How'd you sleep last night, Callie?" Stef asks.

"Good, for the most part." Callie says, looking at me, probably due to the fact that I wouldn't let her leave my room last night.

"What about you, Brandon?"  
"I slept wonderful."

"Jeez, I can imagine." Stef mutters before leaving the kitchen, and Callie and I just look at each other.

"Okay, I really need to get rid of that headboard."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Cals, want a drink?" Brandon asks loudly, his voice booming over everybody else's. Brandon, naturally is a quiet, almost shy person. But when he gets drunk, the tables turn.

"No, I'm good." I tell him, knowing that this is probably the last night he's going to be drinking, and he's lucky I'm over the fact that he won't let me drink coffee anymore.

Mariana sits next to me, and looks at drunk Brandon and Matt happily singing. "Maybe taking them here was a bad idea."

"No, not really. Brandon just becomes a really loud, oversized six year old when he's drunk," I tell her, knowing that this is the first time that she's ever seen Brandon drunk, or actually drink for that matter. "I don't know about Matt, though." I say, only to see him wrap his arm around Brandon's neck and starts yelling random song lyrics as Brandon stops him, putting his hand over his mouth.

"No, those aren't the right words!" Brandon shouts, sounding disappointed. "It goes like this: Don't let them in, don't let them see..." Brandon trails off as he struggles to remember the rest of the words, and Matt just looks at him.

"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!" Matt and Brandon shout together before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

Mariana looks at me, her eyebrow raised. "An oversized six year old girl," She says, fixing my definition of drunk Brandon, and I only nod in agreement. "Think we should take them home?"

"No, let them have one more drink," I tell her, knowing that like always, Brandon being drunk will humor me. "It won't kill them. They'll just end up singing more Disney."

"HAKUNA MATATA! IT MEANS NO WORRIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!" They shout, only proving my point, and Mariana just shakes her head, laughing.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that when he's drunk."

"Hey, it could be worse," I say, shrugging. "At least the only thing he knows is disney. Come on, lets get them."

When I grab Brandon hand, he looks at me, and the smile falls from his face. "No more music party?" He asks, sounding truly sad at the idea, and I nod.

"We need to get home," I tell him, leading him towards the door. "We didn't take a car, remember?" I ask him, when though I know that he won't, even though it has was his idea to take the ten minute walk. Not that I minded.

"Cals... W-wait." He says, bending over to untie his shoes and take them off, and I grab his arm to stop him from stumbling into the street.

I just take his hand and start leading him down the sidewalk, and he starts to sing random songs to himself, stopping every few minutes when he can't remember a word. "Come on, Brandon. We could've been home already." I tell him when the ten minute walk turns into twenty.

"My feet hurt!" He whines, sitting down.

"Well, maybe if you put your shoes back on they wouldn't hurt anymore." I tell him, and he only looks at me before getting back to his feet.

"I wanna go home." He all he says before he starts walking again, and I can't help but smile. It's a good thing the he recognized our house. "Callie! The house isn't working! The door won't open!"

I only roll my eyes at him as I unlock the door, turning the light on as he stumbles into the kitchen and I follow him, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Huh. I thought this was our room."

"B, our room is upstairs."

"Next to the baby's?"

"Next to the baby's." I confirm, and he stands there, taking this information in. At first he seems okay with it, then a frown works it's way onto his face.

"When he comes, how am I supposed to have sex with you, then?" He asks, sounding dead serious. "You'll wake him up."

"I'll wake him up?" I ask, ignoring his previous question.

"Yeah, you can never be quiet," Brandon states, shrugging his shoulders. "Our room is upstairs, right?" He asks, tripping up the stairs and I follow him, making sure he gets to our room safely.

Brandon sits down on our bed, and I just go through his drawer, looking for one of his clean shirts. "Can I take my shirt off?" Brandon asks, not waiting for my response as he starts to unbutton it. "Wait! Did I play piano for it today?" He asks, and I'm pretty sure he would cry if I say that he didn't, so I just nod.

"You did. This morning." I answer, and he just stares at me.

"You know, I don't care if you're pregnant with like triples or something. You'd still be really sexy," Brandon says matter of factly, stumbling when he stands up. "I need help taking my shirt off."

I just roll my eyes at him. "Come here, then."

Brandon manages to stand there quietly as I unbutton his shirt slowly, and he grows impatient. "Cals, you're taking forever," Brandon complains. "Will it come off now?"

I just ignore him as I turn around, grabbing the first clean shirt I see for him. "I don't wanna wear a shirt," Brandon mumbles before planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I turn around to face him, and he pushes me against the wall gently. "You take my breath away." He says slowly, and I just stand there, not responding to anything he says.

Then he kisses me, his hands finding my waist, pulling me closer to him. Without a warning, he picks me up and walks over to our bed.

Even though he mostly has the mind of a six year old right now, the only thing I can think is that, Sex with drunk Brandon is the best.

"Hey, babe? Can I leave a mark?" Brandon asks curiously, clearly forgetting about all the times he has left a mark. I only nod in response, and I can feel him smirk against my neck. At first he doesn't do anything, then leaves a trail of sloppy kisses before he sucks gently.

"Brandon." I moan.

"Shhh." Brandon demands, looking at me.

"No." I say, mostly because I want to see his response.

"Come on, Babe. It's practice for when the baby comes. You need to be quiet." Brandon tells me, growing very serious, and I just roll my eyes at him.

"Just keep doing what you were before." I command him, and he just smiles.

"Happily." Brandon murmurs, tugging at the end of my shirt. I take it off and throw it somewhere behind him.

"Brandon." I moan out his name as his plants kisses down my throat to my bare chest. The feeling of his soft lips on my skin making me feel like I'm the only thing in his world that matters. My hands slide up his muscled back to his brown hair and I grip them tight in my hands while he begins to kiss down my flat stomach.

"You know," Brandon mumbles against my skin. "I can't wait for you to start showing. Then you would have a good reason for stealing my shirts." He sits back, pulling my jeans off, kissing down my hips and thighs.

"Brandon, come on." I beg.

He doesn't answer, just starts kissing my neck, trailing to my chest. He moves and sucks on my navel, causing me to jump.

"Did I find a sweet spot?" Brandon asks, looking at me.

"What?" I pant, loosing my train of thought for a few moments.

Brandon nods. "Yup," He says proudly. "I found a sweet spot. I want to make you scream," He whispers into my ear, making me shiver. "I want the neighbors hear you beg."

"Hmm." Is my response as my head falls to his shoulder, he laughs a bit, kissing my shoulder. "Brandon," I plead, tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck "I need you."

"I don't think the neighbors heard that." Brandon murmurs, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Fuck you. Do you want me to call them or something?"

Brandon actually seems to consider this, and I pull his lips to mine. "I wasn't serious." I tell him.

"Oh," Is all Brandon says, sliding into me. "Fuck, Callie. You're so perfect." He buries his face in my neck, moving relentlessly. I gasp and tug on his hair, making him look at me. He runs sloppy kisses along my lips and jawline.

"Fuck, Brandon." I moan, my hands finding his chest. Sweat breaks out along our bodies, his hands pulled at my hair, lips going everywhere, heavy pants exchange. My hands run up from his hips, to the upper part of his back. He kisses my chest and slides a finger between my legs.

"Fuck." It's a small, quiet moan, and he groans at the sound.

"God, Callie. You're so hot when you do that." He mumbles, slowing his movements. He curses and collapses besides me. For a few minutes, we're just heavy breathing.

"I'm going to bed," Brandon announces, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And you should, too."

* * *

The next morning, when Brandon wakes up, he wakes me up. "Fuck. Dammit, Callie. Why didn't you stop me from drinking so much?" Brandon asks, his green eyes showing concern, and I know that it's going to take him a while to forgive himself. "You know that it's not good for the baby."

"I figured you could have some fun before the baby comes, and I didn't drink at all. No worries." I tell him, rolling over.

Brandon just sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, looking around our room. "Well, it's good to know that what happened last night wasn't a dream."

When I don't answer, Brandon immediately grows concerned. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you last night?" He asks quickly, and I know he's about to regret almost everything that happened last night. "Because if I did, I'm sorry. I don't remember that."

"No," I say quickly. "You didn't hurt me."

"What's wrong, Callie?" Brandon asks quietly, and I don't answer, he sighs. "You know that you can tell me anything. Callie, please. Whats wrong?"

"I can't do it, B," I finally mumble, looking at him. "I can't be a mom. I'm not good enough. You were so happy when I told you, I just couldn't tell you this. I-"

"You will be a great mom. And nobody can tell me that you won't be. If they do, they're crazy," Brandon says, and I can hear the sadness in his voice. "And you could've told me earlier. It's too late to get an abor-"

"I wasn't going to kill a kid, Brandon."

"Then I'm right. You'll be the best mom anybody could ask for. Come on, I think it's time for some of my serious pancakes," Brandon says, getting out of bed. "Ugh. And something to get rid of this headache."


	11. Chapter 11

Brandon's hand interlocks with mine, and I can't help but smile. "Come on," He says, smirking slightly. "You can't spend the whole day wear that boring graduation robe tomorrow. Lets get you something for the after party, deal?"

I groan, shaking my head. "No. I don't even want to go to the after party Robert's throwing."

"Baby, he's just trying to be a good dad," Brandon tells me, pulling me into the first store that he sees with a dress. "Give him a chance."

"If he was trying to be a good dad he would've signed the papers again." I grumble, and Brandon frowns, letting go of my hand.

"I thought you said you didn't care about the papers. That you didn't need them for us to be your family." Brandon says, his playful mood gone, and I groan.

"Brandon, I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Forget it," He mutters angrily, shoving a few dresses into my arms. "Let's just get this over with. And we can go home and get you another copy of those papers."

"Brandon-" I try again, desperately wanting to explain what I meant.

"It's fine. You still want to get adopted," Brandon says, not meeting my eyes. "Go try on the dresses. We can talk about it later."

Giving up, I sigh and walk into one changing room. "Fucking dresses." I curse, only angry at myself. I look at the first dress in the pile. Fuck this shit. I think when I see the zipper on the back. Brandon's probably out there sitting on his phone waiting for me to come out. Sighing, I start to put on the dress knowing that I'll only put Brandon in a worse mood.

"Hey, Brandon can yo-"

"Turn around." Is all he says, and I listen, sighing.

"What I said earlier, I didn't mean it like that." I tell him quietly, and he doesn't say anything at first, spinning me around. He stares at me with such intensity, and I ignore the urge to kiss him.

"I don't care about that anymore," He tells me quietly, and my eyes meet his. "I just want you to know that if you were adopted, I'd still love you in a way I shouldn't."

"Brandon, what are you tal-" His lips are on mine hungrily, pushing me against the wall. My fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him against me. "What are you doing?" I ask looking at him. Brandon rests his forearms on the wall next to me, his eyes never leaving me.

"You're so beautiful," he breathes out. I look away not being able to look at him. He tilts my head back toward him and give me a confused look. I kiss him again, trying to avoid further question. Our lips move in sync as his hands travel up to the straps of the dress.

"Toglierla," Brandon mumbles, his lips moving over my neck. I moan, slightly feeling rather turned on by his Italian. He smirks against my neck before nipping down it drawing another moan. Brandon growls slightly, pulling back to looking at me.

"I guess I didn't waste my time teaching you Italian." I mumble, and Brandon smirks, his hands travel up my back, and start to unzip the dress, and I don't stop him. I want to get out of this damn dress anyways. After a few moments, he finally unzips it, and his fingers travel up on my back, making me shiver, his head dipping down to my neck, and he slides the straps off of my shoulders, and the dress falls to the floor around my ankles.

Brandon stops, looking at me, "Mi piace il vestito. Ti fa sembrare caldo." Brandon tells me seriously, and I just roll my eyes at him.

"Okay, whatever. I'll buy it for you."

Brandon grins before his lips attach themselves to my chest, kissing every inch of skin. I feel his fingers undoing my bra, but make no move to attempt to stop him instead I just moan as he nips at my collarbone.

"Brandon, we're in a store." I tell him weakly, in attempt to stop him, even though I don't want him too.

"I don't care." He whispers huskily, his hands cupping my breasts, and I moan lightly as he squeezes them gently.

"Go back to Italian, it's sexy." I blurt out and Brandon raises an eyebrow, looking quite surprised before a smile forms on his lips.

"Così ti piace quando parlo italiano?" Brandon asks and I nod bitting my lip to hold back a moan.

"Brandon-"

"Guardare me, va bene?" He whispers in my ear, smirking as he drops to his knees. He gently pushes my legs apart, planting a kiss on my thigh, sending shivers down my spine. His eyes lock with mine, and he grins up at me, waiting.

"Brandon, please." I beg, my fingers finding his hair. He kisses my thigh and lightly trails his fingers through my folds.

"Sei così caldo, Cals." He swirls his tongue around my clit and I felt a rush of liquid between my legs, and I moan.

"Sì angelo So quello che ti piace," Brandon growls arrogantly. He brushed over my clit again and again and soon I was moaning and writhing beneath him. Then he moves lower and gently parted my folds with his tongue skimming over my heated core. His fingers are against my clit rubbing it quickly in circles. My whole body tightens and my eyes squeeze shut, my orgasm coming.

"Fuck, Brandon, I-"

"Venire per me."

"So... Italian, Huh?" he questions and I just laugh.

"Yes, Italian, Brandon." I nod, causing him to smirk, his eyes lighting up, and I know that he's getting another idea.

"Dobbiamo farlo di nuovo, presto."

* * *

I sit awkwardly on Robert's couch, wedged between two people who I figured are Robert's neighbors. People I have never seen in my entire life keep coming up to me to tell me good luck in college. When Robert meant an after party, I figured he meant Him, Sophia, and Jill inviting the Fosters over. Not... This. Totally not this.

"Congratulazioni, ragazza. Ho una sorpresa." Brandon says in my ear, and I roll my eyes. Ever since yesterday, he's only been talking to me in Italian.

"Oh, great. Another present." I groan as he pulls me to my feet, basically dragging me up the stairs.

"Babe, che ti piace questo. Fidati di me." Brandon tells me as he opens an door, and closes it behind us.

"This is Sophia's room." I say dumbly as he smirks, nodding agreement.

"Lo so," He whispers, burying his in my neck. "Dal momento che ho già dato un dono, ho pensato di darvi una seconda."

"Brandon," I say, my hands landing on his chest as he pushes me against the wall. "It's Sophia's room." I try to reason with him, but I already feel myself giving in to the feeling of his lips against my neck.

"Non mi interessa," He murmurs, sucking gently as his and slides up my thigh slowly, teasing me. My heart begins to race, waiting for what's about to come. "Voglio solo stare con te."

He lifts me up easily and carries me over to the bed, pressing me against the mattress as my hands fumble with the buttons on his shirt, his skin warm against mine. His hand rubs against my clit, and I moan, not caring if anybody can hear.

"Dannazione, sei già così bagnata per me, baby." Brandon whispers huskily, wasting no time to unzip my dress. "Non pensavo che mi avresti bisogno di così tanto."

"Fuck you," I reply, glad to be out of the dress. "Just touch me."

"Bisognosi di oggi, non è vero?" Brandon asks, and I push his shirt over his shoulders, my hands running down his back, pushing him closer to me. "We can't let anybody hear us, so you need to be quiet."

I roll my eyes at this, knowing that he doesn't care if people can hear or not, and I tug on his pants to remind him what he should be doing. "Ti amo," He whispers, planting butterfly kisses on my chest. "Sei così bella cazzo."

He slides into me, and I moan, my fingers finding his hair. "Faster, Brandon.." I beg, moving my hips against his, moaning. I gasp and tug on his hair, making him look at me. He runs sloppy kisses along my lips and jawline.

"Fuck, Brandon." I moan, my hands finding his chest. Sweat breaks out along our bodies, his hands pulled at my hair, lips going everywhere, heavy pants exchange. My hands run up from his hips, to the upper part of his back. He kisses my chest and slides a finger between my legs.

"Fuck." It's a small, quiet moan, and he groans at the sound.

"Dio, Callie. Sei così caldo quando fai così." He mumbles, slowing his movements.

"B, I'm gonna come." I whimper, and He curses and collapses besides me. For a few minutes, we're just laying there, breathing heavily.

I start to reach for my clothes, but he stops me, and I groan, looking at him. "Do you want somebody to find us like this? In my sister's bed?"

Brandon shakes his head and grabs his shirt, buttoning it up quickly. "No. Ma spero che sei incinta." He tells me, and I smack his arm.

"Hey, guys!" Jesus shouts. "Are you done messing around in there? Robert needs you!"


	12. Stockholm syndrome

"We should get up." I murmur, looking at Callie, and she shrugs, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"No," She says simply, burying her face into my chest, and I chuckle, pulling on one of her curls, kissing the top of her head. These are my favorite nights. When everyone else is gone and I stay here with Callie. She absentmindedly traces circles on my back, looking up at me. "Just lay with me."

"Callie," I chuckle again. "We've been in bed all day."

"I don't give a fuck," She murmurs, tightening her grip around me. "Hey, it's our song."

For a second, I think she's talking about Outlaws, but I smile when I hear the first few notes. I grab the remote and turn up the volume. "You know what that means, baby." I murmur, my hand resting on her bare hip. I press my lips against her collarbone

_Who's that shadow holding me hostage? I've been here for days._

I lean back, and Callie groans, clearly expecting more. I think about climbing out of bed, but her fingers press against the small of my back, slowly trailing up my spine, and I shiver. "Don't leave." Callie begs, and I nod wordlessly. It's always more than the sex. She likes to know I care about her.

_Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away?_

I let my hands roam up her sides, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Callie always asks to be touched, and she's like fire. But I rather feel the pain than feel nothing. "I love you." I whisper, nuzzling her neck.

"I know."

"It's good to remind you." I murmur, tracing lazy circles on her hip, and she pushes on my shoulders.

_I know they'll be coming to find me soon. But I fear I'm getting used to being held by you_

She straddles my hips, her arms around my neck drawing me close, crushing her breasts against my chest. The house is silent expect for her soft moans and my ragged breathing. She knots her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck, arching her back as she circles her hips against mine. Her breasts thrust upward and I catch a tight, rosy nipple in my mouth, my hands circling her narrow hips, gripping tightly, slamming her core down firmly against mine. She groans and rakes her nails through my hair.

_Baby, look what you've done to me. Baby, look what you've done now. Oh, baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way._

She's naked expect for a pair of white cotton panties as she writhes against me, "Fuck, Brandon." She breathes out as I bite down softly on the nipple in my mouth. Her eyes are shut, breathing heavily, and I can't help but smirk. Gently, I tilt her chin upwards, leaning in a bit to brush my lips against her neck, nipping at her skin with my teeth. I look her in the eyes as they flutter open again and I can see in her eyes that she liked that just as much as I did.

_I know they'll be coming to find me soon._

Her eyes light up, and I smile, knowing exactly what she wants. I flip us over, looking down at her, her curls sprawled across the pillow. I run my fingers through her hair gently, biting my lip. "I don't get why you're still wearing this," I murmur, pulling on the band of her panties. "You're so wet, it won't even make a difference." I let the band snap back in place.

"Shit." She moans. Her moans gave me a slight shivering feeling, getting me anxious for the next move. My hands linger up and down her sides, pressing her body as far against mine as I could. I grin down at her, placing my hands firmly on her hips and leaning back down to kiss her again. She kisses back, but this time, the kiss was more heated and rough as our bodies moved in a rapid motion together. Trailing one hand up her thigh, she gasps into my mouth, allowing me the chance to force my tongue back into her open lips. I explored every inch of her mouth, letting small grunts fall from my lips. Her hands are back around my neck, linking me closer to her.

I pull away, pressing my lips to her stomach, causing her to shiver. As I look at her, a grin slides into my face. "C'mon, lets get moving." Callie groans, placing a hand on the back of my neck and jerking me back down to her, allowing me to run my lips across her neck again. I kiss nimbly at her collar bone, biting and sucking when necessary. Her eyes are closed, plenty of pleasure filled moans leaving her rosy red lips. Tangling her fingers in my hair again, I grip her hips as I move down a little bit, feverishly kissing her stomach and leaving small, dark places. My fingers hook in the hem of her panties, slowly pulling it down her legs, throwing them carelessly behind me, pushing her legs apart with. She gasps against my lips again as I barely run one finger across her clit, causing her to whine involuntarily.

"Tease," she mumbles, spreading her legs further apart and placing both her hands on my bare chest. "Finger me." she whispers, leaving a wet, sloppy kiss across my jawline as I smirk. She throws her head back slightly, letting out a loud moan as I dip one finger into her opening. Keeping her legs spread apart, I move my finger in and out of her, hearing her cracked gasps being released.

_But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room._

"Feel good?" I ask, keeping my eyes lock on her closed lids. Callie only nods and I take it as permission to forced two more fingers into her tight clit, hearing her moan even louder. A grin appears on my face again as I touch the tip of my tongue against her clit, slowly starting to lick it. Her hand finds my hair, pushing me closer, and I can't help but chuckle.

I want to make her beg, to know that it's me she actually wants. Her grip loosens on my hair, and her eyes fly open, looking at me. "Brandon," Callie whimpers. "Please." Her lips part to say something else, but I slam my lips onto hers.

"Watch me, princess, and I'll give you what you want okay?" Callie nods, and I smirk. She shrugs her shoulders, letting her legs fall back on either side of me yet again. Taking her thighs, I lift them over my shoulders until I'm face to face with her dripping center. She's glistening and my ego swells that I'm the one who did this to her. She whimpers as I run a single finger over the length of her slit, going slowly, collecting the wetness. A deep growl emanates from the back of my throat as I encase the digit between my lips, running my tongue over the taste.

"Delicious," I say, taking my fingers back out and grinning from ear to ear. My mouth moves over her, my lips applying pressure to her clit, my breath washing over her. She arches her hips upward, seeking more and I give it to her, delving into her folds. I lick her from her clit and then down, trying to taste all of her at once. She invades every part of my senses and I wish I could taste and feel all of her all over my tongue.

Callie tastes amazing against my tongue and she wraps her thighs around my head, her small feet digging into the skin of my back. My tongue enters her, working in and out rapidly while my fingers press down on her clit. Her hands tangle into my hair, tugging on the curls and I can't get enough of her. My ego swells at the fact I'm the one making my girl feel like this, making her writhe and groan because of my skills.

"Fuck," she curses, rocking her hips upward into my face. My nose bumps her clit as I slide my tongue into her as far as I can. She rockets off the bed as I find a particularly sensitive spot with my fingers. I continue to drive her insane with my tongue before I pull back just a centimeter or two, using the tip of my tongue to trail up until I can swirl it around her hypersensitive bud. Her lips part to say something, but she decides against it, tugging on my hair again. I lean forward, brushing my nose against her clit, and she stops me. "B, get up here." She demands, and I can't help but chuckle.

"Bossy today, huh?" I tease, supporting my weight on my elbows, kissing her jawline, letting my fingers thread through her hair. She lets out a small moan, and I cover her mouth with mine. "Baby, look what you've done to me," I murmur. "I'm a mess."

"I don't care," Callie says, digging her nails into my biceps, and I tighten my grip on her waist. "Your my mess, and I need you."

Her words set something off in me, and I look down at her, asking her silently if she is sure wants this, even though it's not our first time together. "Alright, princess." I whisper, pressing my lips to the spot under her ear, letting my head fall, nose brushing against her neck as I push into her.

Callie cries out immediately, her hips moving up to meet mine, and a groan escapes my lips. "Dammit, Callie," I groan, holding her hips down, lazily circling mine. "You make it so hard for me to think just about you when you do that."

Our breathing is ragged, a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies as I continue to snap my hips up to meet hers. "Baby, you feel amazing," I pant into her ear. Her whimpers and nails dig into my back in response, telling me how good I feel too, and that's all I need. Soon, my arms are wrapped around her body, pulling her extremely close to me, and I begin to thrust harder and faster, planting wet, open mouth kisses to her neck.

Moans, my name, and profanities are the only things coming from her mouth as I push myself farther into her. "Baby," I breathe, pressing my thumb to her clit and rubbing it in harsh circles. "Baby, talk to me, say something besides my name. Tell me how good I make you feel." She looks at me, her eyes pleading me not to beg further, and her loud whimpers express both her pleasure and her uneasiness towards the subject. I groan as she clenches around me, my head collapsing back into the crook of her neck. "Shhh," I beg, kissing her ear. "Go ahead, baby. Just tell me how good I make you feel and then you can come..."

"God," she throws her head back, "Brandon, you make me feel so good..." Her nails dig deeper into my back, the blood rising to the surface and she grows tighter around me. My back arches as I reach the brink of my release and come inside of her while she reaches her own orgasm.

I pant into her neck, but suddenly stop as I faintly hear the front door slam shut and our house is suddenly alive again. "Love, you should get dressed."

"Jude could walk in right now and I sill wouldn't give a fuck." Callie says breathlessly, pulling the sheets up to our shoulders, and I chuckle.

"But you're mine. I don't want anyone else to see you." I murmur against her cheek, and the door flies open.

"Hey, Callie! Do you wanna see th-"

"Callie's sleep, kiddo," I tell Jude, and his innocent eyes widen. "Magic."

Callie slaps my chest as Jude looks from me to her, and I start to regret what I just said. Magic. Smooth move, Brandon.

"I uh, I'll just show Callie my new books later." Jude says before backing out slowly, making a huge deal of slamming the door behind him.

"Magic?" Callie demands, and I nod, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm starting to think it was to graphic for him."


End file.
